


【撒隆】白天不懂夜的黑

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 原著背景三部曲之一。有黑撒x加隆。BGM=白天不懂夜的黑（黄小琥）
Relationships: Gemini SagaxGemini Kanon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

【我们之间没有延伸的关系】

“加隆？”撒加将带来的食盒放在石桌上，微微提高声音叫着那个名字，他的声音被石质的墙壁反射，就像是水面的涟漪般一轮轮散开。  
那个宛如他自身镜像般的人从双子宫的暗处走出来，嘴角挂着一抹冷淡的微笑。  
“你怎么了？”撒加看到加隆的脚步有些跛，不由自主地蹙起眉心。  
“没什么。”加隆低沉地回答，“我能怎么样。”  
“让我看看……”撒加带着种特殊的担心语气，想了想才仿佛下定决心似的问道：“你是不是……又偷跑出去喝酒了？和别人打了架？”  
“没有！”加隆挥开撒加的手，嘴角的冷笑慢慢扩大，“我没事。”  
然而，在他挥动手臂的时候，撒加清楚地看到衣料下隐现着层层缠裹的绷带。

“你到底……”撒加上前握住了他的手腕，加隆仿佛很反感似的皱起眉，却并没有试图挣脱，他的海蓝色眼睛里逐渐凝聚出一种令撒加心悸的神色。  
“你到底出了什么事？”  
“我说过，没什么。”加隆冷冷回答，看进孪生兄长的眼睛，那眼神竟然让撒加浑身发冷，他沉默了很久，终于还是慢慢地放开了加隆的手腕。  
加隆从唇缝里漏出一声冷笑：“放心吧，”他用十足嘲讽的语气说道：“我还死不了……”随着声音的提高，他的眼神也变得愈加锋锐：“我知道你总怕没法和那个死老头子交代……或者，你可以让他另找个谁谁谁来做这该死的双子座候补，反正我一点儿也不稀罕！啊哈，这样一来，你也就不用再担心我哪天会突然死翘翘，多么两全其美的办法！”  
“加隆！”撒加的眉心蹙得更紧，他下意识地握紧了拳，许久才能放松，指尖却仍然发抖，声音随着发颤，很轻微，与其说是训诫或者规劝，倒更像是在绝望地自言自语：“加隆，你不可以……对教皇大人不敬……也……”  
——也不要，这样诅咒自己。

“住口吧，撒加。”加隆冷笑着说，声音同样并不太高，但那声线里裹着的决绝和冷漠就像是锋利的匕首，毫不留情地穿透了撒加的血肉，刮擦他的骨骼，发出刺耳的回音。  
撒加带着近乎条件反射的怜惜和心痛看着自己的孪生弟弟，轻声叫他的名字，然而加隆无比嘲讽的目光让他开始有些不知所措，怜惜和心痛逐渐混杂了一些焦虑和薄怒的情绪。  
“加隆……”撒加扳过加隆的双肩，在做出这个动作的同时，他又突然希望加隆能立即挥开他的手，否则……  
——否则他不知道接下来还应该做什么，或者说什么。  
然而，加隆静静地站在他面前，冷笑着，看着他的不知所措，仿佛他这个孪生兄长是天底下最令他鄙薄的笑话。

见撒加半天都没有下一步动作，加隆耸了耸肩膀，终于“如撒加所愿地”摆脱开那双手臂的束缚。  
“……你就不能让我安静地吃顿饭吗？放下东西就走，假装没有看见我，不知道我在这里，或者，干脆大大方方放我出去，让我自己填饱肚子……你以为我会蠢到让人看见？嘴上喊着效忠女神，却把所有私密招数都用来对付我……对你来说就真的就那么有趣么，撒加？还是说……你以为你的破迷宫已经做得足够好，好到我都无计可施，只能乖乖留在这里任你摆布？”  
加隆边说边往石桌那里走过去，同时轻轻地甩了甩右手，袖管里始终藏着的一把小刀滑入他的掌心，他用刀尖挑开撒加带来的食盒，盯着里面的东西看了一会儿，忽然手腕一抖，食盒倾覆，里面的食物洒在地上。  
“果然，今天也没有一样对我的胃口啊。”  
加隆嘲讽地笑出声来：“要不要跟我一起去山下的酒馆看看，双子座的撒加大人？每天吃这些，你不担心以后早早就硬不起来？”  
撒加的双肩一震，张了张嘴，却没能说出任何话。

加隆转过身，倚在石桌上，海蓝色的瞳孔里燃起挑衅的烈焰，等到看清了撒加的神情之后，他突然双手一撑，站上了那张桌子，挺直了身体，傲然地俯视他的兄长：“撒加，你知不知道，就是你这种总在忍辱负重的表情，让我由衷地恶心和厌恶……”  
他一脚踢掉桌上摆着的水果盘子，瓷器碎裂的声响在一片死气沉沉的静谧中显得格外清晰，若干碎片溅起，又悉数落地。  
撒加仰起脸，他的眼神那样纠结而且痛惜，带着十足的自责，仿佛加隆这样的乖戾暴躁全部都该归咎于他自己，然而开口的时候，他的声音却仍在极力保持平静：“加隆，下来，”他说，“无论如何……无论别人怎样讲，无论教皇大人跟你说过什么……你都是我弟弟……”  
——我最重要的、最爱的弟弟。  
他原本想这样讲，然而话到嘴边他才惊觉，他再也无法讲出这样的句子，他们之间不知何时起横亘了令他惊恐惶然的时间和空间，如天地未开时的混沌，看不到希望和未来，只有深渊色的裂缝，只有森然的绝望死气。

“……我不是你弟弟。”  
加隆冷漠地回答，目光中露出片刻的哀伤，然而很快就被倔强和愤怒所取代。  
“我不是你弟弟。”  
他一字一顿地又重复了一遍，跳下了桌子，头也不回地往双子宫的后门走去。  
撒加全身倏地遍布细密的冷汗，他额角上的神经猛地抽动，一种奇特、诡秘、令他根本无法抵挡的痛感瞬间传遍了全身，他的心脏剧烈地痉挛。  
他徒劳地伸出手去想抓住加隆的手臂或者衣摆，然而那个背影在他的视野中越走越远，直到完全消失在后门处那片浓重的阴影里，加隆的身影、声音乃至呼吸都不存在了，撒加有一瞬间甚至觉得他的那个孪生弟弟根本没有存在过。  
紧接着，他的心脏再次叫嚣着剧痛起来，令他难以自持地按住了胸口，弯下腰去。

“加隆……”他从唇缝里挤出那个名字，莫名的、巨大的恐慌攫住了他，撒加跪倒在双子宫冰冷的石板上，双手撑住了地面……散落一地的瓷盘碎片几乎争先恐后地嵌入了他的掌心，撒加却像是感觉不到，他只是喃喃地呼唤着那个名字，就好像他的存在意义如今已经只能借由那个名字来维系。  
并没有人回答。  
……许久之后，撒加怔怔地抬起掌心，那里不断滴落殷红的血珠，他的眼神变得迷离。  
——或许，那的确只是我自己的幻想而已。  
这样的念头在他的脑海里一闪而过。


	2. Chapter 2

【没有相互占有的权利】

夜风冰凉，加隆裹紧了身上那件不算暖和的外衣，触手的感觉竟是令他瞬间心酸的单薄。  
他从来没觉得希腊的夜晚这样冷。  
即便今晚又问酒吧老板要了好几杯烈酒接连灌下，也只不过换来胃里烧痛、头晕目眩、脚步踉跄，而身上，竟然还是很冷。  
然而，加隆并没有加快脚步，他只是慢慢地走着，甚至不知道自己为什么还要朝着那个方向移动双脚。渐渐地，他无比清晰地意识到，那种寒冷刺骨的感觉其实并非来自外界环境，而是源自身体里的某个地方，某个点，经由各条神经和脉络扩散开来，冷得令他的牙齿此刻都在微微打颤。  
“我大概要生病了。”加隆想，然后拐进一条阴暗的窄巷，他记得那是一条近路……

今夜并没有月亮，天幕中只剩几颗寂寥的星星，现在，这寥落的星光落在一些雪亮的锋刃上，反射出了点点寒光。  
……加隆慢慢走出了暗巷，那些星光悉数落进他那双深湛的蓝眼睛，在那里映出了冷酷的杀戮之光，而在他身后，层层叠叠的血腥气很快弥漫开来。

双子宫里一片漆黑，撒加照例没有燃烛，因为圣斗士们就寝的时间早就已经过了，现在的圣域沉浸在熟睡当中，没有电，没有任何娱乐，只有深沉的呼吸、万籁俱寂、死气沉沉以及森冷漠然的“宁谧”气氛——令人有种正慢慢被绞杀的心情。  
加隆慢慢走进双子宫，并没有刻意放轻脚步，他很清楚，即便自己再怎么小心翼翼，撒加也会在他刚刚迈进宫门口的那一刹那清醒过来，等他走近的时候，他一定已经坐在桌边等待。  
加隆逐渐习惯了周遭的黑暗，不出他所料，桌边有一个模糊的人影，今晚没有月亮，星光也并不足够明亮，但加隆还是能“看清”那人眼里混杂交错着的神情，无比清晰，犹如镌刻般楔入脑海嵌进记忆，那是种他早就已经烂熟于心、甚至闭上眼睛也能“看清”的神情。  
—— 一成不变的担忧、焦虑、薄薄的愤怒和深深的自责。

“你回来了，加隆。”撒加终于开了口，回答他的则是加隆的冷哼。  
“宵禁的时间都过了……你……”撒加的声音里最初的确带着薄怒，但下一刻他已霍然起身，快步走到加隆跟前，声音难得一见地微微扬起，反映出真实无比的担心。  
“加隆，你……受伤了吗？”撒加几乎出自本能地环住加隆的双肩，那个动作仿佛是要将他用力地拥进怀里，这种密切属于很久之前，带着唤醒血缘和亲情的温暖，以及触动记忆的熟识感，因此，它使得加隆真切地怔了几秒钟。  
然而他马上警醒过来，偏过头的同时打落撒加的手：“恐怕要让你失望了，双子座的撒加大人。”加隆带着冷嘲热讽的语气说，“那些都不是我的血。”  
“……你……”撒加近于慌乱地垂下手臂，眉心紧蹙，过了一会儿他重新抬起头与加隆对视，他的动作有些僵硬，但又显得坚定不移，好像只是这一个动作就耗费了他太多时间去做决定，而且需要付出极大的勇气。他非常低声但是非常清楚地问：“……你今晚杀了人吗，加隆？”  
虽然那是个疑问句，但撒加其实并没有使用疑问的语气，他早就已经清楚感觉到加隆身体里尚未完全消散的杀气，还有那双即便在黑暗一片的环境里也在散发着杀戮之光的蓝眼睛。  
这些都令他陷入某种近于极端的忧心忡忡里，甚至需要紧握双拳才能控制自己的情绪。

“是啊，我杀了人，五个。”加隆用轻描淡写的语气说，“他们挡了我的路，于是我杀了他们。轻而易举啊，只需要动动手指而已。你有意见么，双子座的撒加大人？”  
“你是女神的圣斗士，怎么可以用这种力量去对付平民百姓，而且……”  
撒加艰难地说道，他有些费解地看着加隆，就像是完全不能理解他刚刚阐述过的那些事实，但他只说了这几句就无法继续，那双与加隆有着相同颜色的眼睛里流露出无法掩饰的压抑和痛苦，最后他勉强地翕动嘴唇，却吐出一句：“而且……不要那样称呼我。”  
“不要叫你大人，还是不要叫你双子座？”加隆冷漠地笑了，伸出手拍了拍撒加的肩膀：“说说看啊，你不想要哪一样？或者，你来告诉我，你想我怎么叫你？”  
“我是你哥哥啊，加隆。”撒加那尚显青涩的喉结明显地颤动了一下，虽然艰难但还是清楚地把这句话说了出来，与此同时，加隆冷笑着，叉着腰看他，努力露出最不屑的表情：“我早就告诉过你了，双子座的撒加，我没有哥哥……很久之前，就没有了。”他低沉地回答，与其说是反驳，不如说是在刻意挑衅，想方设法地惹撒加生气，不遗余力地刺激他的神经。  
然而他的孪生兄长只是微微垂下眼睑，然后又抬起，然后他慢慢放松了紧握着的拳头，连眉峰都没有再因此而动一动。  
——他看起来像是彻底地死心了、绝望了、放弃了。  
于是，反倒是加隆的眼里迸出四溅的火星子，他紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，甚至在唇上留下了清晰的血印，一丝细细的血线沿着嘴角淌下来，又被他自己粗暴地擦去了。

“加隆，”撒加忽然开口说道，“你得去洗掉这一身的血腥味。”过了几秒钟，他又补充道：“你以后不可以再离开双子宫……”  
“你凭什么命令我？！”加隆听到这里时霍然爆发了，他的眸子在黑暗里腾起了熊熊燃烧的愤怒火焰：“你他妈的究竟凭什么命令我？！听着撒加，我偏要走！今晚就走！现在就走！”  
他越过撒加身边，往双子宫的大门走去，手指紧紧握住那柄短刀的刀柄，用了那么大的力量，以至于手都在发抖。  
“加隆！”撒加喊他的名字，用一种加隆从来没有听过的音调。  
加隆已经走到门口，他回过头，看了看还站在原地不动的撒加，略略垂下头沉默了片刻之后，他重新仰起脸冷笑：“撒加，你听着，我要离开这个鬼地方！去他妈的女神！去他妈的女神的圣斗士！我受够了！你听到了吗，我他妈的早就已经受够了！…………”  
这时的加隆就像只受伤流血的兽，嘶吼着，毫不留情地甩出所有最决绝最恶毒最伤人的话，再不执意于等待听到撒加的下一句回答。  
就在他下定决心断绝一切的时候，加隆仿佛能看到，撒加的脸色顷刻变得苍白如纸……然而他转身迈步，毫不犹豫，仿佛正在逃离的是无间地狱。

“你站住！”听到撒加的声音第一次有了难以抑制的波澜起伏，加隆心里忽然涌起一股无比畅快的报复感，他的脚步并没有停下。  
“你没权干涉我的自由。”他自顾自地喃喃说，“你永远没有……”  
然而，下一秒钟，他的兄长已经到了他身边，出手扣住了他的手腕。  
加隆试图像每一次那样甩开撒加……竟然失败了。  
“……你错了，我有。”撒加的手指紧抓住他的腕子，力道大得像是要把它握断，在这座过于黑暗的宫殿里，加隆无法看清他的脸色或者神情，但他能感觉到撒加的眼神，不是从前看着他时的任何一种，不是他已经过于谙熟的担忧、焦虑、薄怒或者自责，而是些别的什么，令加隆先是心里一凛，而后不由自主地颤抖了一下……  
但他很快就高昂起头，倔强到绝情地说道：“那我就先打倒你，杀了你，然后再走。”  
说出这句话的时候，加隆努力地紧紧盯着撒加的眼睛，然而他竟然什么都看不清，他看不清那里面的神情，有一瞬间，他甚至无法确定站在身边的这个人是不是他的孪生兄长。

只比他早出生几分钟，却像是他的父母般的兄长。知道他所有秘密的兄长。每年都会记住他生日的兄长。  
从小照顾着他，曾经极力袒护过他，替他收拾过各种烂摊子的兄长。  
可同样是这个兄长，一直把他关在幽深、寂静的双子宫，不许他外出，每天像探监一样来看他半个钟头，带来饭食，有时施舍般递给他一本书，偶尔心情大好时甚至会向他演示所学的秘密招数。  
然而他不能出去。  
自来到圣域那天起，他就被兄长勒令禁足，最初的五年里他走出双子宫的次数用一只手就数得清。后来……后来如果不是他的小宇宙突飞猛进，如果不是他终于参透兄长特地为他而制的迷宫……他还不知道自己得在这里关上多久。

加隆紧盯着撒加的眼睛，他的周身忽然笼上了淡金色的光芒，他晃了晃右手，那里紧握着短刀的刀柄。  
“你到底想靠什么打败我？”撒加忽然微笑了，加隆清楚地“看到”，或者应该说，他清楚地感觉到，撒加露出了一个微笑。  
——那是他近年来从未看过的一种表情，他在那瞬间恍然了悟，他的兄长已很久没对他笑过。  
——虽然他会对任何人微笑，女神像、教皇、艾俄洛斯、少年黄金、白银、杂兵、仆役和厨娘……甚至雅典城里的每一个人，但是对他，对加隆……他已经很久都没有笑过了。  
加隆忽然觉得胸腔疼痛，那种疼痛犹如有生命一般疯长着，叫嚣着，令他皱眉，嘴里涌上腥咸的味道，他忍不住要呛咳起来。

“回答我啊，加隆，你想靠什么打败我？一知半解的招数？还是你手里那把可笑的刀？”撒加的话音里有意味不明的东西，那也是加隆从未听过的语调。  
加隆有些发怔，他仿佛能看到撒加似笑非笑的表情，他不清楚那样的撒加意味着什么，然而他立刻判定，那样的撒加必然足够危险。  
于是他的身体本能先于任何意志，做出了自我保护的反应。

加隆扬起了短刀，刀刃上反射出森冷星光，裹着肃杀的薄薄金色，削向撒加的咽喉。  
然而……撒加一手制住他的手腕，另一只手迎上刀锋，以加隆难以想象的诡异力道和角度，握住了那柄刃。  
——他甚至没有燃起小宇宙。  
刀刃割伤了撒加的掌心，血的味道在黑暗中更显浓烈，直到这时，加隆才模糊看到，撒加手上缠有厚厚的绷带。  
“……加隆，我不会允许你离开圣域。那是叛徒的所为。”撒加几乎是不失平静地说，同时，那柄刀的薄薄锋刃在他的指间断开了，断裂的金属发出极为清脆的一响，就仿佛在预示一场突然而至的死亡。  
撒加松开手，寂静的宫殿里响起断刃砸在石质地面上的回音。

“加隆……”撒加的声音低了下去，加隆看见那双与自己同样的海蓝色眼睛里闪过诡异的红光，那光芒一闪而逝，快得令他以为是自己的错觉。  
手腕上传来的痛感已转成沉重的麻木，加隆试图挣开撒加的钳制，却因双唇突然被覆住而止住了所有动作，他的呼吸顿时急促，唇舌间的直接纠缠带来的过度惊愕令他无法移动分毫。撒加强硬地吻着他，吸吮的力度几乎令他窒息，加隆觉得自己全身都陷入了僵硬状态，甚至连指尖都没法活动一下。  
……等到他回过神，撒加已经不在双子宫，他感觉不到他的气息，他的孪生兄长就好像从未存在过。然而……双子宫的入口和出口都消失了，那里密布着黑灰色的混沌，纷乱而模糊的无数空间相互绞缠。  
胸腔里的剧烈疼痛令加隆几乎无法站稳，他抱紧双肩，慢慢滑坐在冰冷的地面上，耳畔回响着熟悉又陌生的声音，伴随着熟悉又陌生的说法：“加隆，我不会允许你离开我。永远……不会。”


	3. Chapter 3

【只在黎明混着夜色时】

撒加走在雅典城的街道上，天刚破晓，空气里残留着昨夜的奢靡、欢愉、放纵、享乐，浸染着女人的脂粉香以及各种烈酒的气味，但这些都随着天光渐亮而慢慢消散，直至无迹可寻。  
撒加漫无目的地走着，所有的店铺都还没有开门，他就那样一寸寸地踩过石质的街道，看起来心无旁骛，实则是没有去处也没有方向。  
他就这样不知走了多久，也不知究竟到了什么地方，直到感觉到有一束目光久久地停留在自己身上。天赋的通透敏感令撒加马上停下脚步，转向那束目光的来处。

一间简陋的小屋，漆着经典的蓝色与白色条纹，木质的招牌上绘着藤蔓与橄榄叶，招牌一侧垂下一小盆吊兰，绿白相间的叶片上映出初升的朝阳，反射出些许亮光。小屋门口已摆着几只水桶，里面插满玫瑰、郁金香、百合以及满天星，而旁边的一个长颈花瓶里则是十几朵橙红色的太阳菊，刚刚打开几层花瓣而已，却绽放出令人目眩的光彩，仿佛偷偷吸收过太阳的精华，显得那样灿烂夺目。  
撒加的目光在那些花朵上徘徊一阵，然后落在站在花店门口的少女脸上，她仿佛十分害羞似的垂下了头，然而却仍在偷偷地瞄着撒加，圆润的脸颊悄然飞上薄薄的红晕，目光虽然闪躲，却俨然充满敬佩和爱慕。  
撒加似乎犹豫了一下，但他很快露出了笑意，这种习惯性的礼貌微笑是那样完美且恰到好处，或许……只有加隆才会毫不留情地嘲笑它的刻意和虚假。

加隆……  
这个名字快速滑过撒加的心尖，差一点便要从他的薄唇间脱口而出，然而撒加抿紧了嘴唇，于是那个名字重新坠回了他的心灵深处，一个久远的、幽暗的、存放所有过去的地方，那里都是他有时极力想要遗忘却又根本无法遗忘的东西。

“这位小姐，我们见过面？”撒加轻声问道，语气和蔼可亲，他的蓝眼睛就像静谧的大海一样引人着迷，在初升的阳光中映出无比温柔的波光粼粼。  
“……哦，对不起。”少女将头垂得更低，不安地揉搓着衣角，仿佛只敢用眼角余光去看撒加，她的声音细细的，使人不由自主便心生爱怜与保护的欲望。  
“对不起，先生……”少女慌乱地道着歉，小巧的舌尖舔润嘴唇，“您大概……不记得我了吧……或者，那天也根本就没看清……”她几乎在嗫嚅着，然而每个字听在撒加耳中却全都如万钧雷霆般清晰，有些记忆瞬间复苏，随之而来的是水到渠成般的联想。  
所有事情仿佛就此有了完整的解释。

“可是……可是我一直都记得您……您的模样……先生……”少女说不下去了，她默默地垂着头，脸红得像熟透的番茄，完全不知所措似的站在那里。过了一会儿，见撒加并没有否认或者走开的意思，少女鼓足勇气，跑到花瓶那里，抽出一支最饱满的太阳菊，将它递向撒加：“……请……请您收下，先生！那天晚上……非常谢谢您救了我！”她深深地弯下腰去，红着脸双手将那支花塞到撒加手里，转身跑进了花店。

撒加有些发怔地拿着那支太阳菊，微微蹙起眉心，似乎想搞清那女孩究竟对自己说了什么，又做了什么事。然而那朵花就那样绽放在他手心里，在朝阳中几乎熠熠生辉，它的每一片花瓣都焕发着闪亮的无限生命力，就像是被他握住的一朵小太阳。  
撒加垂下眼睛看着那朵花，嫩黄色的花蕊上沾着几点花粉，他用指尖轻触，花粉便沾上他的手指，撒加轻轻拈了拈，一种细微的颗粒感在他的指尖晕开，他的心里翻腾一下，几乎下意识地想将它们掸掉，但花粉执着地沾在他的手指上，就像是他刚刚想明白的那些事实一样如影随形……

仿佛被这丁点的“脏物”触发了深藏的洁癖，撒加突然觉得无法控制自己，他难以抑制地张开手掌，将它攥进手心，淡薄的金色只蒸腾了一瞬间……当撒加放松掌心的时候……那朵花早就已经尸骨无存，那抹近乎璀璨的橙红色就那样彻底消失在他手里，无影无形，没有任何曾经存在过的痕迹……

——看啊，我刚刚扼杀了一缕太阳。  
——多么轻易。

撒加发出一声冷哼（他自己根本没有意识到那有多么像是加隆的反应），然后转身离开，往圣域的方向慢慢走回去……

回到双子宫的时候已经是夕阳西下。  
依然是同样的那个太阳，只不过失去了黎明时分的骄傲与恣意，变成了某种令人心情沉郁的下降、低落、晦暗与衰颓。  
此时的撒加已找尽了各种借口，竭尽全力将自己的这一天塞满，然而当太阳落去的时候，他发现自己再也无事可做，面前也只剩下一条路可以选择。  
于是他凝望着那座夕阳中的宫殿，那些白色的理石上涂抹着一层血色的光芒，仿佛正在燃烧般盛大而又绝望。撒加的眼睛里露出瞬间的起伏动荡，夕阳映照中，他的侧脸如同雕琢般完美，而且带着任何雕像都不可能拥有的忧郁和动摇，同时混合着某种难以捉摸的自嘲，接着快速转变为决绝的自暴自弃，那种眼神正犹如那座夕阳里的双子宫，足以令任何人心动而又心惊。  
他就那样站着，任凭所有情绪在胸腔里风起云涌，再通过那双与天海同色的眼睛反映出来，带着惊心动魄的美，却又透射出惊心动魄的冰冷。那不是撒加，至少，那不是平时所有人眼中所谙熟的那个撒加。但是现在，他就这样随心所欲地放纵着，仿佛笃定了自己不会被任何人看见，又或许是此时的他已不在意任何人或事。最终，他迈着坚定不移的步子朝着他的双子宫走过去，那轮正向山海间不断下坠而去的太阳在他身后拖出了浓黑色的长长阴影，于是，那一路向上的旅程仿佛正慢慢演变成为一场令人心悸的放逐。

撒加站在双子宫门口，他认真地看着那绞缠的空间，纵横交错的混乱纹路，以及延伸而去的黑灰色混沌，然后抬起右手，掌缘氤氲出淡金色的薄雾，那些空间就像是阳光里的水气般渐次消弭，很快归于虚无。

就在那人为制造的危险屏障刚一消失的时候，撒加就感觉到了加隆的气息，不是小宇宙，而是加隆本身就有的气息，有时像是密林里穿行而过的风，有时像是林叶间透射下来的刺目阳光，而有时候，就像是现在，则像是令人战栗的雪原，冰封千里，亘古荒芜。  
撒加轻轻地握紧掌心，那道刀伤上立刻传来清晰无比的刺痛，他的双肩微震，然后，他放开了手，循着加隆的气息走了过去。

双子宫的浴池是十二宫里少见的精致舒适，大理石的雕像排布在两侧，池水几乎清澈见底。此时，最后的夕阳正穿过宫殿顶上特别设计的天窗，形成一道奇异的、仿若天梯的光线，在周遭渐渐黑暗下来的背景中，甚至看得清那道光周围的晕染效果，极其强烈的质感，让人觉得伸手过去就能知道它究竟是否还带着温度。  
近乎透明的池水在这线夕阳中微微颤抖，又将最后的阳光折射放大，在池水中央形成一个晃动着的光圈，而加隆……就站在这个光圈里。  
海蓝色的长发披下肩头，散落在他的脊背上，而他正微仰起脸，抬起右手，试图遮挡住那道光，而阳光似乎穿透了他的掌心，在手臂和肩颈处照出微茫而又斑驳的光影变化，然后钻入他身上那件单薄的衣服，透出微弱的光亮……  
——他看起来马上就会消融在那道光里。

撒加深深呼吸，终于下定决心般朝加隆走过去，慢慢踏进水池，一步步走到他身后，朝着他伸出手臂。  
加隆没有动，没有躲避，也没有说任何话。  
撒加用某种近乎审慎的虔诚之心抱住加隆，加隆的身体似乎轻轻颤抖，但依然没有做出任何动作。  
有那么一瞬间，撒加忘记了一切。他忘记了过去或是未来，忘记了他的职责和命运，忘记了横亘在面前的所有冰冷绝望，忘记了他和加隆——他的加隆——其实再也回不到过去的事实……

他轻轻抱住加隆，用前所未有的姿势，以前所未有的心情。那一瞬间里他以为自己带着加隆回到了母腹，他们共生共存，从生命最初的状态开始，就已经结下了最深刻的羁绊。  
撒加不自觉地轻叹，轻轻将双唇印在加隆的后颈，他不知道自己心中猛然升起的那种感觉来自何处，他只知道今晚的自己完全不想再做出任何有关于自控的行为。  
然而，那具身体上并不正常的高热终于惊醒了他，同时打碎他的所有幻梦。  
他终于明白，加隆不挣扎也不反抗，因为……他真的已经失去了全部力气。  
他甚至已经失去了知觉。

撒加紧紧抱住加隆，带着他往池边走过去，池水的阻力和加隆本身的重量令他的脚步有些踉跄，走到边上的时候，冰冷的大理石碰到加隆的身体，他瑟缩了一下，微微张开眼睛，似乎是看清了撒加的脸，于是在嘴角上勾出无比疲倦却无比分明的冷笑。  
这就是他再次昏迷过去之前，留给撒加的最后一个表情。

撒加轻轻将加隆放在那张冷硬的床铺上，燃起好不容易才找到的半截白烛，开始处理他的伤口。直到现在他才第一次发现，那具熟悉而又陌生的赤裸身体上竟然有那么多的伤痕，大多数是陈旧的刀伤，还有些钝器或拳头造成的淤青，轻轻重重，深深浅浅……然后，他清楚地看到，加隆的腹部有一道深深的伤口，很显然是最近刚留下的，边缘的皮肉已经翻卷，露出里面刺眼的红，又被池水冲刷到发白，甚至还在往外渗着血丝。  
——他竟然会把这样的加隆一个人丢在双子宫。

什么……都没有的……双子宫。

撒加的心无法抑制地抽痛起来，最后直痛得他连双手都不停发抖，甚至系不紧裹住伤口的绷带。  
双子宫的浴室里，那道最后的夕阳消失了，除了水面因反光而稍显明亮，其他地方陷入一片黑暗。

又一个静默的夜晚笼罩了圣域。


	4. Chapter 4

【才有浅浅重叠的片刻】

加隆睁开眼睛。他的身体沉重而灵魂轻飘，意识好像脱离躯壳，从高处俯瞰着他。稍微移动之后，腹部传来撕裂般的疼痛，他反而感觉自己清醒了一些。  
床边桌上那短短一截白烛早已烧尽熄灭，微亮的天光从双子宫的穹顶进入，勾勒出一圈光晕。加隆润了润烧得干裂的嘴唇，微皱起眉想起身去找水，稍微一动就感觉到了左臂处的重量。他转过头，看着浅眠在身边的人。  
——他的兄长伏在枕边，海蓝色的长发散满背后，有几缕垂在脸侧，形成浅淡阴影。他的手掌覆在加隆的手臂上，手指无意识地向内弯曲，形成极其轻微的束缚，并没有什么具体的存在感，却偏偏能传递一种微细而神秘的薄薄凉意。  
加隆刚一动作，撒加就惊醒过来，猛地直起身体，眼里尚带着几分熬夜过度所导致的不清醒。

“……加隆……”撒加怔了片刻，突然像在叹息似的叫他的名字，“你为什么不肯告诉我，那晚你其实……”  
加隆也怔了怔，但很快就明白了兄长的所指，他冷淡地反问：“我为什么要把所有事都告诉你？”  
“我只是……”撒加注视着加隆那异常苍白的脸色，轻抿了嘴唇，“……好吧，你好好休息，加隆。我会去给你买药。”  
“……不用劳烦……我死不了。”加隆虚弱地说，虽然几乎连撑身而起的力量都没有，他却依然在拒绝着撒加，就好像这种不分场合与内容的拒绝才是他从出生时就具有的本能。  
“……你伤得很重。”撒加说，然后是一阵令人窒息的沉默，像是一道山脉横亘在他们之间。最后，撒加无可奈何般转过身：“我会去给你买药。”他重复道。  
“我说过，用不着。”加隆的回应带着种马上就要抓狂似的怒意，却又因为衰弱而无计可施，他逞强地猛地起身，但下一秒就被撒加以一种不容置疑的强硬态度按回枕上。  
“放开！”加隆毫不犹豫地出手，斜切撒加的颈动脉，就像在对付最穷凶极恶的敌人，而撒加敏捷地制住他的手腕，那动作几乎称得上迅猛，平素温和的海蓝色眼睛里窜过一小串迸溅的火花，正像是被惹怒了的加隆的反应……

“……听着，再乱动我就杀了你，加隆。”撒加突然说，他的声音乍听之下既冷漠无情又漫不经心，然而他的腰弯得更低，眼睛里有火焰在烈烈燃烧，仿佛借由刚才那瞬间的怒火点燃了某些潜藏着的物质化情绪。  
现在，他的唇与加隆的唇几乎相碰，同时还在不断加大手指的力道，甚至连呼吸声也更粗重……这些明显的外在变化带来感受奇特的威压，它们背后所牵连的内容使得加隆无意识地停滞了所有动作。他的蓝眼睛里掠过些微闪光，很快又尽数熄灭，看起来就像是习惯了自我怀疑的人突然间抓住某种微茫的希望，紧接着又陷入惯常性的困惑和自我否定……  
加隆紧紧盯着他的孪生兄长，撒加的薄唇在他眼前不停地一张一合，那些表达方式和语气语调却都令他觉得遥远得不着边际，像在看着另外一个人，既陌生却又带着少许熟悉……加隆不由抿了抿嘴唇，一个吻的味道浮现在他的脑海里，虽然强硬霸道得不近人情，却能让他在那段转瞬即逝的时间里，觉得自己似乎真的被需要。  
——现在他几乎要强迫自己再相信一次了。  
“……就算你想杀我，也得等伤好之后再说。”撂下最后一句话，撒加放开加隆，转身离开了双子宫。

***

“……撒加，你来了。”披挂整齐的艾俄洛斯迎过来，“怎么没穿圣衣？教皇大人不是嘱咐过，今天要看我们的实战情况吗？”  
“……是对战。”撒加轻轻地回答，“他想要我们对战。”接着，他抬起头，蓝眼睛里映进灰蒙天幕中逐渐清晰起来的日光，那种深湛的蓝色看起来像是静谧的洋面，事实上却深深蕴藏着某些渐变的情绪波澜。  
“艾俄，你那么期待与我对战？”撒加轻轻地问，那种像在明知故问的微嘲语气令艾俄洛斯深觉尴尬，仿佛他是故意矫情挑衅的一方。  
“……不，撒加，你知道，我只是……”艾俄洛斯匆匆忙忙地向他的朋友解释，努力做出善意微笑的表情。  
“我知道，你只是，按照教皇大人的意思行事而已。”撒加依旧轻声说道，嘴角勾出渺茫的弧度，“你是个老实人，艾俄洛斯。我知道。”

意味深长地吐出最后几个字，撒加周身霍然腾起璀璨的金色小宇宙，一种前所未见的压迫性力量忽然强势冲击着艾俄洛斯的胸口，即便穿着圣衣，他也不由得退后了两步，犹豫着开口问道：“撒加，你怎么了……”

事实上，艾俄洛斯看起来近似于不知所措，他的语气里带着无法理解眼前所见的疑惑，以及因撒加的过于反常而造成的些许焦虑，他试图调整目前这种剑拔弩张的形势，尽可能真挚诚恳地劝撒加回去穿好圣衣……就好像身穿双子座黄金圣衣的撒加会和站在他面前的这个撒加完全不同……  
可惜，这一代的射手座毕竟不善口舌，他的劝说始终只换回撒加嘴角那抹虚无的浅嘲。几乎心灰意冷的艾俄洛斯就快要放弃的时候，另外一条理由掠过他的脑海，他几乎不加思索地赶快补充道：“……你不用担心，撒加，我会跟教皇大人解释，而且你看，他还得等一会儿才能过来……”

“……”从撒加的唇缝里漏下一些字句，太过轻微以至于连近在咫尺的艾俄洛斯都没听清，他只看见彷如爆炸的眩目闪光，视网膜上瞬间只剩下足以灼盲双眼的惨白。  
艾俄洛斯迅速后退，凭借着杰出的本能反应护住了胸口，小宇宙顿时腾起……电光火石般的瞬间里，射手座的战士虽无法看见任何东西，却有如天赋般对撒加的每道攻击做出了近乎完美的防御。  
两股强大力量在虚空中相撞，发出巨响，然后两人同时落地。  
撒加的身体晃了晃，发丝微微凌乱，目中流露出浅淡的痛苦，须臾就已尽数敛去。他堪堪站稳身形，竭力抑制住咳嗽，然而，清晰的血线很快就从他的嘴角渗出来，在他跟前的地面上盛放出殷红的细小花朵。

“撒加！”艾俄洛斯大喊起来，“你刚才……”  
“……我输了。”撒加截断他的话，轻声却笃定地回答。  
“可是撒加……！”艾俄洛斯睁大双眼，难以置信地看着撒加转过身去，只留给他一个背影，那种冰冷决绝的感觉令他浑身都起了战栗，简直无法相信面前这个人就是平日里熟识的双子座黄金圣斗士，以温和、谦逊、得体、有礼而著称的撒加。  
“我输了。”撒加淡然重复，从容坚定地迎向越来越亮的那片天光，“如果过一会儿，教皇大人真的来了，你尽可以对他这样讲，艾俄洛斯。”  
艾俄洛斯呆立在原地，有一瞬间他非常想要追上去、拉住撒加、仔细问他究竟出了什么事，然而不知为何，这个极其正当且正确的念头只在他头脑中一闪而过，他最终没能做出任何有效的反应，只是眼睁睁地看着撒加就这样自他的视野中消失了。

***

当黄金剑穿透了射手座的心口，当雪亮的闪电照出血色面具后的脸孔，艾俄洛斯竟突然清晰回忆起了那日的情形，撒加的声音突然如同送葬时的念祷般响彻他的脑海，那个熟悉而又陌生的声音始终在不停地、不停地、不停地重复着一句话，当时的他根本就没能听清的一句话。

“我得去给他买药了。”

艾俄洛斯紧紧抱住怀里那个小女婴，一次次摔倒在那漫长得仿佛没有尽头的逃亡之路上，然后又一次次挣扎着爬起，伤口处不断涌出的鲜血几乎浸透了婴孩的襁褓……

“我得去给他买药了。”

艾俄洛斯奄奄一息地仰望着晦暗的苍穹，现在，所有的色彩、光亮、声音都已经自他眼前消失了，他甚至无法再听清胜利女神的啼哭，也看不见直直劈落的圣剑，他的世界唯独只剩下一句话……

“我得去给他买药了。”

“……撒加……”

临终之际，射手座的黄金圣斗士喃喃唤着那熟悉却又陌生的名字，至死时才得以窥见的那个秘密犹如银河炸裂，再次在他的视网膜上制造出那片足以将人灼成灰烬的惨白。只不过这一次，那招数终于将他的灵魂渡往了幽深的冥府。

***

“……加隆，吃药。”撒加轻声说，动作轻柔地扶起弟弟，将药碗递到他嘴边，“……我知道你醒着。”  
加隆近乎顺从地把那碗药喝完，虽然微微皱了皱眉，却并没有反对，也没有出言讽刺。  
“好好休息。”撒加让他躺平，扯过被子想为他盖好。  
“……你为什么不杀了他？”就在撒加试图将被角掖好的时候，加隆忽然睁开眼，受伤引起的高烧的确快要耗尽他的精力，却没有减损他的判断，他选择了一个最正确的时机，只是抬了抬手就得以握住撒加的手腕，成功地迫使兄长与自己四目相对。

“你说什么？”撒加在加隆问讯般的目光中感觉如芒在背，他不由自主地微微偏了偏头。  
“别装了，我感觉得到你们的小宇宙。”加隆冷哼了一声，嘴角那抹嘲讽的弧度愈加上扬，就好像清楚知道撒加明明是在撒谎却又偏偏要装作无辜，他再次问道：“说啊，你为什么不杀了他？我知道你想那么做。”  
“……杀了……谁？”某个瞬间里，撒加眼中流露出真实的不解。  
这种表情看在加隆眼中却如同最恶劣的敷衍，就像高烧一样令他觉得疲惫而且沮丧：“撒加，你是个道貌岸然的混蛋。”他盯着自己的孪生兄长冷冷评价，“我倒要看看，你究竟哪天才会亲口承认这一点。”  
“……”撒加沉默着，轻轻掰开加隆的手，将他的手臂放回被子里，然后再一次认真地帮他掖好被角……

“加隆，不要离开双子宫。”撒加直起身，轻声说道。  
海蓝色的瞳孔急剧收缩，加隆脱口质问：“撒加，难道你就真的……”  
难以抑制的暴怒瞬间抽空了他的全部力气，加隆紧盯着那张宛如自身镜像般的脸，声音嘶哑得如同要破碎，话没说完他就剧烈咳嗽起来，腹部的伤口崩裂，裹在上面的绷带透出丝丝缕缕的血色。  
“……加隆……”撒加的脸色和眼神似乎同样疲倦不堪，“这样对你最好……”  
“住口！”加隆边咳嗽边低吼，猛地抬起右手，遮住了眼睛，“……住口！住口！住口！……”他如是重复了无数遍，一次比一次激动，一次比一次歇斯底里。

……不知过了多久，加隆终于冷静下来，他深深呼吸，忽然喃喃：“撒加，你知道什么是对我好？”  
没有回答，他只能听到自己的沉重呼吸。加隆额角的青筋微微跳动，接着低沉却清晰地补完先前的问题：“撒加……你就真的那么……不需要我？”  
依然没有回答。  
加隆放下遮住眼睛的手掌，嘴角露出复杂的笑意，赌气般掀开被子下了床。双脚触及石质地面时，加隆打了个寒战，然后他慢慢转动有些僵直的脖子，带着绝望的自嘲环视周遭。  
偌大的双子宫，空旷、冷漠、寂静、死气沉沉。像是一个坟墓。  
加隆默默地看着这一切，胸膛里翻滚着的所有情绪最终浓缩成了一滴冰冷的液体，沿着他的脸颊一直滑至锁骨，又被不断升高的体温蒸干了。  
——若干年后，听到撒加的死讯时，加隆才猛然想起……那是他的最后一次流泪，却说不清是为了谁。


	5. Chapter 5

【白天和黑夜只交替没交换】

猩红的地毯一路延展，踩在上面仿佛行走在云端，脚步声被尽数吸去。  
撒加穿戴整齐，黄金战衣闪动着灼目的光彩，随着身体移动而摩擦出极其轻微的细碎响声。  
“双子座黄金圣斗士撒加参见。”  
少年单膝跪地，微微低下头颅，海蓝色的双眸里一片难解的静谧，犹如月下的大海，辽阔却神秘，令人难以琢磨。  
“你来了。”苍老的声音响起，年迈的教皇扶着流金的御座，隐藏在血色面具后的眼睛流露出瞬间的凌厉威压，但很快就恢复如常。  
“是。教皇大人有何吩咐，请示下。”撒加轻声回答，声音不卑不亢，并没有仰起脸，但是，那少年周身所散发出的独特气质，令阅尽世事沧桑的座上之人也不禁心下微凛。  
“并没有什么特别的事。”圣域教皇随意地用手指勾起胸前垂挂的璎珞，复又放下，“我昨天召见了艾俄洛斯……”

“……关于那日的对战……提前离开，还请教皇大人见谅。”撒加将身体倾出一个恰到好处的角度，“而且……”  
少年突然仰起脸，海蓝色的瞳孔中映出那遥远得近于虚无的人像，沉重的冠冕，血红的面具，厚黑的教皇袍，以及……散发着垂垂老矣的腐朽气息的那具身体……  
撒加就那样直视了教皇几秒钟，然后重新低下了头，他微微调整了一下跪姿，缓缓地开口继续：“而且，失手伤到了射手座黄金圣斗士艾俄洛斯，……非常抱歉。”

诡秘的沉默骤然降临到两人周围，教皇并不回应，只是透过面具看着那跪在下面的少年，而撒加脸上的表情称得上平淡，那双静海般的眼睛里，没有透露出任何内心的信息，即便是上座的圣域教皇，也不得不承认，从那双眼睛里，他什么也看不出。  
看不出这少年是否在说谎，看不出他是否真的“非常抱歉”，更看不出他对于自己、对艾俄洛斯、对圣域、对教皇的头衔，乃至对于即将转生的胜利女神……到底抱有何种看法。  
——面前那尚未及十五岁的少年，竟然让他——这样的历经生死看尽冷暖阅遍人心的他——感觉无从理解，无从窥探，说不清该肯定还是否定，该赞美还是贬损……  
那少年的一切似乎都无懈可击，然而，过于完美、从不犯错的人生，该通过何等的谨密心机来支撑？  
这样想着的时候……一缕深刻的危机感划过了他那颗苍老的心脏，在胸膛中留下短暂到转瞬即逝的刺痛，将一声沉重的喟叹逼出了他的双唇。

“你起来吧，撒加。”教皇沉声说，“艾俄洛斯也向我解释过，那是他自己的失误，并非你的过错。他的实力我很清楚，而你能令他出错……实在是很了不起。”  
“多谢教皇大人夸奖。”依然不卑不亢地接下这句话，撒加慢慢站起身来，纯白的披风在空气中划出一道不失优雅的弧度。  
“这是你应得的。”  
隐藏在面具后的嘴角似乎同样向上挑了挑，撒加几乎觉得自己刚刚听到了一个掩饰得极为完美的冷笑。

教皇调整了一下坐姿，忽然指着大厅的墙角，转移话题般淡淡道：“而且，多亏你之前的所为，近来这教皇厅都变得不那么冷了。”撒加沿着他的指尖看去，忽然眸中一寒。  
大厅最靠里面的墙根处，纤细的白色钢架扭结成树干的形态，上面放着一只透明的花瓶，天窗射入的阳光此时刚好照上瓶身，反射出些微的莹蓝色光泽。花瓶里插着的……是十几朵橙红色的太阳菊，美丽且饱满的花瓣似乎也在微微发亮。  
“请问教皇大人，这些花是……？”撒加无意识地低了低头，然后带着种奇异的笃定神态微扬起脸，不着痕迹地调整了站姿和角度，教皇便只能看到他侧脸的线条，虽然分明还是少年的样貌，却已经透出超越年龄的成熟，乃至意欲凌驾于黄金圣斗士身份之上的高贵。  
“是雅典城里的一个卖花少女送来的。据说她每天都会送十二朵太阳菊到圣域山下。前天我刚好遇见了她，就把她的花带了回来，而且吩咐了人，每天都要把她的花送到教皇厅来。”  
教皇慢慢地叙说，面具后的眼神逐渐犀利。有一瞬间，撒加甚至觉得那人的目光能够贯穿一切，如锐利刀锋般剖开了他的胸膛，令他所有的内心想法都无所遁形……  
然而，他很快就勾出一个令那些花朵都不得不自叹弗如的微笑。  
那笑容看起来既真诚又内敛，带着所做之事被上位者发现了的些许忐忑，同时又含有愿为当初选择全权负责的担当，看起来虽明亮却又不乏含蓄，虽骄傲却不过分矜持，一时竟令教皇有些目不暇接，他低低咳了一两声，就像是在掩饰自己的瞬间失神。

“……你不否认？”教皇突然问道。  
“我很抱歉。”蓝眸里清明得令人心惊，语气依然平静。  
“为什么？……我觉得这不像是你的所为。”教皇忽然站起身，慢慢踱下御座，站在离撒加极近的地方，眼神穿透面具，接着仿佛要穿透撒加的身体，“我始终不相信，你会因此而伤害人命。”  
“事出无奈，请您原谅。”撒加轻轻回答，“身为女神的圣斗士，我愿意以她的名义，守护雅典城的每一个人，但是……面对就在眼前上演的丑恶行径，我实在无法容忍。”  
他极坦诚、极认真地说完这番话，并不让人觉得惺惺作态，而是由衷感觉到某种发自内心的坚定诚恳。教皇仔细打量着他的脸，许久之后才又开了口，声音低沉却无比清晰：  
“那么，也就是说，加隆他始终没有离开过双子宫？”  
“……”那个突然被清晰念出的名字令撒加的双肩微微一震，同时在他的心尖上制造出一轮散开的情绪波纹……他沉默了片刻，然后非常笃定地回答：“谨遵您的指令，我从未让加隆离开过双子宫，即便是其他黄金圣斗士也不知道他的存在，至于雅典城的居民……当然更加无从知晓。”他顿了顿，继续说道：“如果他有违指令，我知道该怎么做，请您放心。”  
这一次，轮到那位尊贵的教皇大人被那近乎冷漠的语句中所暗示的意味逼得心惊，他下意识地退了一步，绯色眸光久久徘徊在撒加的脸孔上。然而，再一次地，他从这少年脸上，无法找出任何关于他内心写照的蛛丝马迹。  
“……好了，撒加，你退下吧。”教皇说道，他那威严、低沉的语气里忽然漾出一丝丝难以掩藏的疲惫。  
“是。那么，我告退了。”少年不卑不亢地再次倾身，然后转身走出了教皇厅，一阵冰冷的风旋过他的披风底端，将它吹得猎猎作响。

***

“撒加大人，浴室已经准备好了。”一个杂兵恭谨地报告道。  
“退下吧。”

撒加站在池边，慢慢褪去所有衣物，慢慢地踏进了理石的浴池。  
这是与那天他发现加隆时一样的黄昏，最后的天光正逐渐消弭，撒加站在那束弥留的光晕里，低下头看着水面上映出的裸体。  
那身体尚未完全发育成熟，带着些许专属于少年的青涩，却又已经透露出成年男子的健美，撒加极为认真地看着，近乎是在欣赏，他的蓝眼睛里波澜不惊，仿佛正在一寸寸细细打量的并非是自己的身体。  
那缕光线越来越暗淡，终于，撒加看到，那映着水波剪影的海蓝色长发，已犹如外面那笼罩万物的沉沉黑夜。

“……出来吧。”撒加忽然开口，语气平静却令人不寒而栗，“我知道你在。”  
“越来越放肆了啊，撒加。”水中的倒影晃动了片刻，接着发出了低沉的回答，“居然敢这样叫我出来。”  
撒加并不回应，只是轻轻将手掌覆在水面，沉默了一会儿才继续道：“他到哪里去了？”  
“笑话！”倒影不屑地嘲讽，“撒加，你就那么肯定，我会把他的去向告诉你？”  
“呵~”少年的唇缝里漏下一声冷哼，令那倒影摇晃得更厉害。  
“撒加！你在嘲笑我吗？你以为我在说谎话？！”那影子在水面翻搅起剧烈的动荡，几乎吼了起来。  
“……不用那么歇斯底里。”撒加冷冷回道，“你也不知道他在哪儿，这很难承认么？”  
“住口！”倒影突然像一缕幽魂般脱离了水面，烟雾一样腾身而起，微微晃动着、震颤着，停留在撒加面前，接着它慢慢成形，它的特点和样貌越来越清晰。

那是个和撒加一模一样的少年，浑身赤裸，散发着任何人都难以抗拒的强大和健美。他的长发披散在背后，鸦羽般漆黑，他的瞳孔里燃烧着烈烈火焰，流露出鲜血浸染过似的殷红。  
“……你有什么资格要我住口，你不过是我的一抹影子。”撒加的语气依然冰冷，他像是司空见惯般看着那影雾似的少年，眼里已没有惊讶更没有恐惧。  
“真的么？呵，看清楚啊，撒加，究竟谁是谁的影子！”那黑发红眸的少年咧嘴笑着，露出森森的白牙，“看清楚！”  
“……！”撒加忽然发现，他不需要抬头就能够看到双子宫的漆黑穹顶，就仿佛正仰躺在水面上。他转动脖颈往四下看去，只看见自己的身体正缓缓溶进粼粼水波，那些海蓝色长发像是摇曳的海草般悬浮在水中，有几绺粘在他脸侧，形成某种挥之不去的湿漉，他渐渐感觉不到自己的重量……

“你想要做什么？自不量力地替代我？不等你看到明天的日出，那个老不死的家伙就会迫不及待地亲自赶过来杀了你。”像是溶解在水中了的那个撒加语带嘲讽地说道，端秀的唇角露出任何人都未曾见过的森冷笑容，他那双深海般的眼睛玩味般眯起来，却仍旧无法阻止层叠的杀意从那里连绵涌出。  
“替代你？杀了我？”黑影般的那个撒加重复着这两个短句，红色的眸子里露出不加掩饰的鄙薄和嘲讽：“听着，撒加，”他依次竖起两根手指：“第一，我根本不屑替代你。第二，你确信……那个老不死的家伙有能耐杀了我？”  
他傲然挺直脊背，右手食指覆上水面，和那里映出的无数指尖的叠影相触，接着，那根手指一路滑过水面，撒加忽然觉得自己全身都被激起了战栗……  
就像是……那少年的手指正含着无限的暧昧和挑逗，抚摸过他的整条手臂，又沿着一边肩胛到达锁骨，接着便抚摸过他那赤裸着的胸膛，又从那里一直向下……  
“滚开！”水中的撒加近乎愤怒地挥动手臂，一些水珠仿佛从虚空溅落下来，在水面上形成了一圈圈同心圆，然而，他感觉不到这动作所带起的力量，甚至开始感觉不到自己作为实体的存在。

“……得了吧，”黑影般的撒加挑起胜利者似的微笑，“我知道你心里在想什么……道貌岸然的混蛋。”他冷笑着重复加隆曾经做出过的评价，俯下身来，将手臂插入水里，捞起一把海蓝色的长发，忽然狠狠用力，满意地看着那个海蓝色的倒影被迫向后弯起脖颈，脸上露出隐忍的痛苦表情。  
“听着，你的计划和野心与我无关，撒加，你想杀了艾俄洛斯，或者杀了那个老不死的家伙，或者，任何人，我都没意见。”那黑影般的少年冷冷地说，玩弄般将手里攥住的头发绕来绕去，“但是，你要是敢为了一己私欲牺牲加隆，我肯定第一个先杀了你。”  
“……一己私欲？”蓝色的影子喃喃重复了一遍这四个字，然后不屑地微笑，“你以为你现在是为了什么？你以为你能保护得了他？真是笑话！你难道不明白，你的存在本身就会令他万劫不复！”  
“住口！”这次轮到那黑影咆哮起来，他忽然探出手，紧紧地卡住蓝发少年的脖子，血色瞳孔在逐渐沉落的黑暗中迸出了嗜杀的狂热，“否则我现在就杀了你！”  
“……不妨试试看……看看谁先灰飞烟灭……”水中的倒影仿佛很痛苦地喘息着，然而他的嘴角上却始终凝固着那抹阴冷莫测的微笑。

***

“……撒……撒加……大人……”  
两个杂兵站在门口，一个手里端着盛满热水的铜盆，另一个则拿着一盏橙红色的烛火。他们愕然停留在原地，因眼前景象而惊恐万状……

双子座的黄金圣斗士，撒加，正赤裸着站在池中央，海色长发湿透，丝丝缕缕地贴在背后。他的双手紧紧扼住自己的脖子，脸上泛起因窒息而致的惨白，嘴唇却红润得仿佛饮血……

下一秒，铜盆和烛台相继落地，一股浓重的血腥气刹那弥漫，殷红的液体很快就铺满了那些深色的大理石，沿着其间的缝隙形成了一道道涓涓细流……


	6. Chapter 6

【无法想象对方的世界】

今夜是满月。  
海潮涌上岸边岩石，拍打出呼啸风声般的回音，白色泡沫在月光中微微发亮，偶尔有一两只失了巢的鸥鸟振翅飞过，掠起一阵冰凉的风。  
沙滩上的足印一路延伸，沿着慢慢提高的水线走过。

加隆不自觉地抬手捂住受伤的腹部，他的体温不断升高，意识几乎飘离身体，根本感觉不到自己的裤脚早已湿透，心里也似乎变成一片空白，就像是岸边那些被海水冲刷得惨白的石头，湿漉，粘腻，触手所及是条条深刻的时间之痕。  
他一直走到实在没有力气再继续下去才停住脚步，刚刚想要坐下休息片刻的时候，就已经脱力般摔倒在沙滩上。  
海潮卷了过来，打湿了他全身上下。  
冷月嘲讽般移步走出云层，将他的狼狈尽收眼底。

加隆费力地撑着身体，勉强抬起头，眼前黑蒙，许久才看清那些层叠浮动的云，以及那轮冰冷无情的月亮。月光透过云层，将云层照出异常清晰的流动感，就像翻涌在头顶的洋面。  
海水泛着微光，却显得比天幕更黑暗深沉，加隆默默看着不断席卷过来的波浪，忽然扬手用出一个专属于双子座黄金圣斗士的招数。  
数个黑灰色的空间交叠旋转，如同宇宙中的黑洞般不断扩大，金色小宇宙闪出冰冷光辉，将最靠近加隆的那些涌浪带去遥远的未知之地。无数腥咸的水花炸裂般溅开，落满了加隆的海色长发，将它们打湿，并附上难以消除的海洋味。  
加隆仿佛很厌恶似的偏着头，然后瞳孔突然收缩，他踉跄着要站起身，却被猝然伸来的手掌按住肩头，于是止住了动作。

“既然伤得这么重，何必还要逞强。”苍老声音沉沉说道。加隆无法抑制地打了个冷战。他没有回头，而是就着那掌中散发出的威压力量慢慢坐下。  
感觉到肩头的压迫放轻，加隆忽然猛地按了一下沙地，虽然没能得到多少支撑，却已足够他侧身闪躲，离开那只手掌的震慑范围，右手顺势挥出了依然堪称强大的力量。  
“……天赋真是可怕的东西啊。”来者低沉地说，扬手接下加隆充满攻击性的小宇宙，看起来似乎不费吹灰之力。  
“你们的必修课里也有废话连篇这一项么？”加隆喘息着说，腹部的伤开始撕心裂肺地疼，他几乎要弯下腰去，却又近乎绝情地逼着自己站直，“想杀了我就干脆动手。”  
“虽然我的确考虑过……”血色面具后闪过星星点点的寒光，“但是很可惜，现在还不能这么做。”  
“你到底想怎样？”加隆的额角冒出冷汗，他知道自己就快连开口说话的力气都没有了。海风更加猛烈地吹着他的胸膛和后背，像锋利的刀片似的反复蹂躏他的伤口，眼前那个人影越来越模糊……  
“我想看一看……”那人沉默了一会儿，刚好赶在加隆陷入昏迷前继续说道，“撒加究竟能为了你，做到什么地步……”

厚重的教皇袍湿了底边，在潮湿的沙滩上磨出细碎的声响。圣域的教皇低头看着昏迷的加隆，少年紧紧皱着眉头，他的身体正被渐渐凶猛的涌浪冲刷不休，他的皮肤现在就跟海岸上那些裸露的岩石一样苍白。  
然而，他的双手在无意识间仍然弯曲扣紧，用力抓住潮湿冰冷的沙砾，犹如要抓住最后的希望与可能性。  
教皇看了片刻，便弯腰将他抱了起来。

***

伤口感染引起的炎症使得加隆高烧不退，全身疼得仿佛要散架，他迷迷糊糊看见一个身影在忙前忙后，有时会把温凉的手覆在他的额头，有时会用调羹盛着一些汤汁送到他嘴边……  
然后他又陷入昏迷，陷入纷乱而无法言喻的梦境。

他梦见整个圣域下着他从未见过的大雪，雪色遮盖了其他一切色彩，单调至惨淡的纯白之间，夹杂着肃杀的风声。  
他梦见自己全副武装，穿着那身其实只看见过几次的黄金铠甲，金属的重量压得他呼吸困难，头盔阻隔了他与外面的整个世界，他只能听到自己的呼吸。  
那么沉重，那么无奈，悲伤就像是细密的网，伴随着呼吸声层层叠叠地缠裹他的身体，一寸寸地勒进了他的皮肉，使得他周身浴血。  
他就那样默默地站着，海蓝色的眼睛里映进无边落雪，指尖慢慢蒸腾出金色的雾气。  
苍老的男声说：加隆，圣域的背叛者就在那里。  
纤细的女声说：加隆，我相信你。  
他回望过去，身后纠结着一黑一白，象征着法纪的严酷无情与神明的悲天悯人。

加隆走过去，一步步踏上绵延的阶梯。其实他并不太熟悉那条路究竟如何曲折，只确知它通向一道永难揣测的绝望深渊。  
经过了漫长的几个世纪，他终于沿着那些石阶走进了双子宫。  
撒加在他的视线尽头等待着他。

加隆不记得梦里的他和他的孪生兄长都说了些什么话，他只记得后来他们对发的大招掀开了双子宫的理石穹顶，将大半天空都映得惨白惨白，所有的星星都被震成碎片，如同末世的焰火般四下沉落。  
无数细小的火星子燃着了撒加的头发，火苗顺着发丝快速蔓延，他很快就被裹在盛大的火光里，只剩下一双深湛的蓝眼睛，沉默地看着加隆的面孔。  
那种火光般的明亮和绝望深深地灼伤了加隆，他觉得自己不能呼吸，于是他甩掉头盔，甩掉那身沉重到已将他彻底压垮了的黄金铠甲。  
他赤身裸体地朝撒加奔过去，张开双臂紧紧地拥抱住他，用尽最后的力气，死死箍住撒加的身体……火焰很快就将他也裹了进来，周围的温度越来越高，仿佛连他们的灵魂也要一并烧尽。  
加隆执着地吻上撒加的嘴唇，凶暴而疯狂地品尝他口中的味道，直到舌面染上浓烈的血腥气……  
然后，他们同时变成了灰白色的余烬。

加隆醒了过来。

***

这里并不是双子宫的石床，但的确有人帮他新换了干净的衣物，伤口也被仔细地包扎过。  
少年加隆习惯性地抬起右手遮住眼睛，同时嗅到了鲜花独有的香气。  
“您醒了！”少女惊喜地唤道，匆匆来到床边，轻轻试了试加隆额头的温度，“我去帮您拿吃的东西来。”  
加隆慢慢放下手，他的蓝眼睛里漾起一轮波动，然而他马上回答：“谢谢。”

所谓“吃的东西”其实只是一碗白粥，里面有些甜玉米粒和碎碎的西生菜叶，发糯的口感，微咸的味道，和圣域里的任何一种食物都不一样，带着专属于平民百姓的日常和普通。  
加隆勉强撑着床沿坐起来，端过少女手里的那碗粥，煮熟膨胀起来的热米粒争先恐后似的经过他的喉咙，为他的身体带来力量，虽然没有足够到完全恢复体力，但也能让他的头脑开始工作了。

“……你救了我？在哪里？”加隆放下空了的粥碗，看向少女的方向，尽可能让声调更温和态度更诚恳，却还是事与愿违。  
“其实，不是的。”少女轻声地回答，脸上依然会飘上红晕，依然会低头揉搓衣角而不敢注视他的脸孔。

——大概，那天晚上的事的确吓到她了。  
加隆暗自想着，然后继续问：“不是你？那么是什么人？”  
少女很虔诚地回头看了看墙上挂着的一幅画像，然后低声回答：“其实，救了您的人……就是圣域的教皇大人呀！”

加隆的身体和神经都骤然紧绷。他记起那个海岸上的夜晚，记起落单的鸥鸟，也记起圣域教皇与他那电光火石的过招。那人那时完全有机会更有能力杀了他，可他现在还活着；那人也可以选择将他带回圣域，暗地里治个叛逃的罪名，连撒加都会因此脱不了干系……  
然而他现在在这里，甚至还有人专门在照顾他……

少年陷入沉默，仿佛整个世界都已经不存在，他微微眯起海蓝色的眼睛，大脑快速地运转，试图破解这反常背后的隐秘……  
片刻之后，加隆的眸色微微一寒。  
淡金色的光芒忽然在少年周围升起，那张俊美得无可挑剔的脸孔就浸润在那微带着海洋味的金色里，让他看起来犹如天使降临。  
少女几乎看呆了。

***

叩打门扇的声音响起时，女孩怔了怔，然后站起身来。就在那一刻，加隆敏锐捕捉到了她眼里刹那而逝的闪光，就好像……她早已知道有人会上门，而此时的敲门声正印证了她曾被告知过的内容。  
加隆沉默地盯着她，少女的神情很明显地意味着，她对来访者的全部印象来自于他人的预言，而且，那位预言者显然是个她极为信任的人。所以如今，这个素未谋面的来访者让她担忧、焦虑乃至恐惧，她犹豫着是否要按照吩咐去开门，以便真如那位广受尊敬的大人而言，“勇敢地去战胜自己的恐惧，直面那对于普通人类而言，最为可怕的‘不确定性’。”  
她要做的“很简单”。只不过是……“走过去，打开门，无论看到什么，都在下次送花来时告诉我，就可以了。”  
下次送花的时候……她到底将要告诉那位可敬的大人什么呢？

加隆微微向后仰去，靠在尚算柔软的床头，蓝眼睛闭上复又张开，里面渐渐渗透与他的年龄完全不符的森冷无情：“我听到有人敲门，美丽的小姐，”他沉声说道，“你不去开门吗？”

***

冰冷的门板被横置过来，少女平躺在上面，深褐色的头发被人整齐地铺放在头顶，她的身体周围摆满了玫瑰、郁金香、百合和满天星，她的双手交叠着，握住一支最饱满最美丽的太阳菊。  
她那双蓝灰色的眼睛大睁着，充满了恐惧，仿佛看见地狱的大门正在眼前瞬间敞开。

“一无所知的头脑真是令人羡慕。”撒加凝视着少女的脸孔，与加隆如出一辙的薄唇微微张合，吐出冷漠得令人心尖打颤的语句，“多么完美的棋子。”  
“的确如此……”加隆冷笑，自始至终他都没有离开过那张床，一半是因为伤势掣肘，他实在没精力站在地上去观摩这一切；另一半则是因为……他始终没想过要干涉任何事。  
是的。  
任何事。

“我想看一看……撒加究竟能为了你，做到什么地步……”  
骤然想起的这句话就犹如来自地狱尽头的诅咒，反复回响在他的耳边。  
“……就让我跟着那老不死的家伙一起下注好了……撒加……我的……哥哥……”  
加隆在心里默默地说。

所以，当撒加无声地扼住少女细嫩的脖颈，加隆同样沉默着，看她慢慢停止挣扎，柔白的手臂无力地落下。

“跟我回去，加隆。”撒加走过来，近乎强硬地抓住加隆的胳膊，他的弟弟并没有反抗，而是在他半胁迫半搀扶的姿势中下了床，背脊无意识地挺直。  
有那么一瞬间，加隆眼中的那些花朵幻化出层叠的重影，但很快就重新合拢成清晰的景象。  
他最后看了一眼躺在门板上的少女尸体，同他的兄长一起走出了这间屋子。

伴随着一声巨大的爆炸，冲天烈焰霍然腾起，到处是惊慌失措的喊叫和木质房屋烧着的噼啪声，所有的花朵衰败倾颓，转眼就尸骨无存。  
在这片混乱和惨烈之中，加隆忽然回过头，他确定自己听到了一个尖利的女声，像是那个善良而无知的卖花少女在生命的最后时刻没能叫出口的那声濒死呼喊。那声音反复吟唱着几个句子，是他听不懂的语言，细碎而尖刻，绝望得像是正在一条条地扯断他的所有神经……  
加隆在那时回忆起自己的梦境，回忆起那种清晰的窒息感，以及道路尽头绵延而去的深渊色。他打了个冷战，口腔里忽然充溢着梦里面那个吻的味道，沸腾的鲜血带着烈火般的热度，烧灼着他的身体和灵魂。

***

撒加带着加隆回到双子宫的门口，恢弘的宫殿映入他们的视野，朝阳从他们身后升起，渐强的光线中，那两具一模一样的身体像是已经被日光熔化，剩下的只有两道黑色的影子。  
加隆忽然转身拥住撒加，像在梦里一样疯狂地吻他，而他的兄长竟然没有拒绝。  
灵魂深处升起隐秘的狂喜，加隆的身体剧烈地颤抖着。无法抑制地闭起双眼之前，他看见撒加的眼眸深处漾开殷红色的波纹，而在那两泓滚烫的血色波心里，与他如此相似却又截然不同的狂热与执迷若隐若现。


	7. Chapter 7

【我们仍坚持各自等在原地】

加隆是被打在双子宫穹顶上的雨声吵醒的。  
随着滚滚惊雷一起碾过宫殿理石的，还有撒加瞬间提升的小宇宙。

“……出了什么事？”  
加隆站在粗大的理石柱子后面，他的身体完全被阴影所遮盖，声音也在雷声和雨声中显得不那么清晰。  
撒加停住动作，转过身来近乎惊愕地看着加隆所在的方向。  
——那是加隆跟他回到双子宫近两个月来，所说的第一句话。

“就像你看到的，我要出去，加隆。”  
“现在？”  
“是的。现在。”撒加微微皱了皱眉，“艾俄洛斯刚才来过。”  
“我知道。就是他的小宇宙把我吵醒了。”  
“……那么，你应该也听到他刚才跟我说的话。”  
“没有。我懒得听。”加隆从柱子后面转出来，“所以我才问你，‘出了什么事’？”  
“呃……”撒加似乎犹豫了一下，但马上回答道：“艾欧里亚不见了，我要帮艾俄洛斯去找他。”  
“那个小鬼？”加隆也习惯性地微微皱起了眉，当他发现这动作和撒加极为相似时，就强迫自己更换了表情。  
“你没有义务帮艾俄洛斯照顾弟弟，撒加，”加隆从鼻子里哼了一声，“更何况，你根本就连自己的……”他忽然顿住，深蓝色的眼睛里滑过意味深长的嘲讽，然后耸了耸肩膀：“算了，随便你吧，我要接着去睡觉了。”  
“……我很快回来，加隆。”撒加仿佛受到了加隆主动和他说话这件事的鼓舞，又仿佛只是在例行公事，比起这两个月以来的糟糕相处，他此时的声音里几乎包含了任何一个“称职”的兄长所应有的安抚语气，接着，他快步走到加隆身边，张开手臂，给了他的弟弟一个短暂的拥抱。  
加隆定定看了他几秒钟，吐出清晰的短句：“与我无关。”  
这个任性而冷漠的回答并没有在撒加那里得到他想要的激烈反应，他的兄长甚至没来得及听完他的最后一个字音就已经匆匆离开了。  
反而是加隆似乎怔了怔，接着自嘲地笑了笑，往石床那里走回去。

双子宫里寂静而阴暗，令人压抑窒息的黑夜笼罩着一切。  
加隆靠着石床坐下，冰冷的地面令他打了个冷战，有些雨水从穹顶上漏进来，将他的周遭浸在阴沉而潮湿的黑色里，让他不由自主地环住肩膀。睡意快速褪去，腹部那道旧伤又叫嚣起来，麻木的钝痛感牵连着周边神经，使得他的情绪越来越接近失控。  
加隆痛苦地抱着自己的双肩，喉咙发干，想喊却连声音都发不出来，他把头埋进手臂，耳边的所有声音都像潮水一样消退，只剩下噼啪的雨声和沉闷的雷声。  
“啊……”加隆试着发出声音，但那声从喉咙深处挤出来的“喊叫”听起来就像是陷阱中的困兽发出来的，异常沙哑、低沉、破碎，如同濒临死亡般模糊不清。

一声接一声的惊雷连续滚过双子宫的殿顶，加隆突然反复念起那个名字——他极尽熟悉却又极尽陌生的名字——像是在重复一段无解的诅咒。他甚至不知道自己是不是真的念出了声音，他听不见，因为雨声和雷声淹没了一切。加隆自嘲地笑着，笑自己也真的会像那些可笑的垂死者一样，做出毫无价值的最后挣扎。  
一股灼热的刺痛感猛地涌进他的胸口，接着是全身触电般的僵硬麻木。加隆慢慢抬起头，眼前一片黑蒙。剧烈的心悸之后是一阵从未遇到过的严重痉挛，有一刻他几乎觉得自己已经死了，他的眼睛能看见自己的身体，他的意识飘荡着，被漏进来的冰冷雨水浇得湿透。终于，如他一直以来所想的那样，徘徊在这座坟墓般的宫殿里的，只不过是一缕无所着落的阴魂。

加隆下意识地站起身，双手紧紧握拳，仿佛溺水的人正抓住最后一丝求生希望。他浑身都在打颤，像是被施了魔法般站在原地无法动弹。  
一道雪亮的闪电刚好在那时划破漆黑苍穹，犹如死神的镰刀划破肉体，瓢泼大雨像伤口处的鲜血一样不断喷涌流淌。  
宫殿角落里摆放着的那个箱子映进了加隆那双坟墓般死寂的蓝眼睛。

周围的黑夜就像一具黑色的棺椁般压抑而沉重，然而，就在那个角落，金色的光芒闪耀起来，仿佛是他一直在找寻却又从不自知的光源，那种绝望当中唯一真实的慰藉。  
加隆怔怔看着这一切发生，没有任何间隔停顿，不给他做出反应的机会，整个过程中他的心跳声就如同风雨雷电一样清晰可闻，昭示着他的生命依然延续，令他无比清楚地意识到自己的存在。  
加隆不由自主地抬起手用力按住了胸口。  
冰冷的触感自指尖传来。  
又一道闪电划过。  
就在那一瞬间，加隆确信他看到了自己……身穿双子座黄金圣衣的自己。

金色的光芒晃动在加隆的视网膜上，他怀着极其复杂的心情站在那里，明亮得如同燃烧的火焰，如同永不坠落的太阳。  
在这个雷电交加、风雨大作的夜晚，某种难以抑制的欲望正从他全身上下的每个毛孔里喷薄而出……  
微薄的弧度出现在加隆的嘴角，渐渐演变成一个无比笃定的、令人觉得脊背发凉的笑容。  
他第一次毫不遮掩、毫不回避地走出双子宫，径自往教皇厅的方向走去。

***

巨蟹宫没有人，狮子宫没有人，处女宫没有人，天平宫没有人……  
加隆慢慢走着，再不像从前那样小心压抑自己的气息。然而双子宫之后的每一座宫殿都是空空荡荡的，没有任何生物存在的痕迹。加隆渐渐觉得，他行走在时间与空间的夹缝里，这些宫殿，这些冰冷的理石其实都是幻象，是撒加特地为困住他而制造出的迷宫般的海市蜃楼，他永远也不可能真正地站在另一个真实存在的人面前……  
这样想着的时候，天蝎宫的轮廓出现在他的视野里。  
大雨还在不断倾泻，雪亮的闪电渐次划过，不远处的小小人影被映亮，另一个小宇宙随着那个剪影一起撞进加隆的感应系统，就像狂风里突然点起的烛火，奄奄一息地晃动了两下，很快就熄灭了。

米罗被面前那个突然出现的人吓了一跳，他扬起了脸。  
几乎在同时，加隆也被这个突然出现在他面前的孩子吓了一跳。  
他先前一直坚定地相信自己行走在迷宫式的幻象里，只不过已不再局限于双子宫那个过于狭窄的范畴，而是扩展到了整个圣域。  
他知道自己一直都会这样存在着——虽然有独立的、可感知的实体，但是没有任何接触，没有眼神或是语言的交流，没有来往，没有除了“自己”之外的一切概念。  
不，或许还有撒加。  
很久很久之前，他似乎还有过撒加。

可是现在，在他面前竟然坐着另外一个孩子。  
闪电照亮那张稚嫩的面孔。加隆看到他有双宝石蓝的眼睛，里面夹杂着一些这个年纪的孩子所不应有的情绪。  
或许圣域里的每个人都有。加隆想。  
他其实并没有见过所谓“圣域里的每个人”，他只见过撒加，还有一个黑沉沉、不知真正面目如何的“教皇”。  
那应该正是教皇吧，加隆想，他还大致记得那人穿着的厚厚的黑袍子。

整个圣域都是幻象，双子宫以外没有任何存在，他一直都生活在自己的假想里。  
直到今晚。  
加隆突然觉得兴奋起来。

“……你是谁？”米罗从宫门口的台阶上站起来，他浑身上下都在滴水，冷得不停发抖，样子狼狈极了，但他的神情却又警惕又轻蔑，好像清楚知道加隆虽然是个擅闯者，但其实根本不堪一击似的。  
“……你不是撒加。”没有听到加隆的回答，米罗又补充了一句，他的嘴角往上挑了挑，似乎在嘲笑加隆那个还未说出口就已经被拆穿的谎话。  
加隆带着很困惑的表情看着这个孩子。  
他一直以为圣域里的所有人都非常简单，他们虔敬而忠诚，心无旁骛，只需要在适当的时候为他们的女神而死就足够了。  
然而面前的这个天蝎座……他明明还是个孩子，却露出了许多成年人都不会理解、更无法拥有的表情。  
最重要的是，他一眼就看出他不是撒加。  
他们明明就一模一样。  
至少，看起来明明就一模一样。

“我叫加隆。”加隆走到他身边，低下头看着他的脸，“天蝎座。”  
“米罗。”那孩子很不满似的哼了一声，“我不叫天蝎座。我叫米罗。”  
“你好。”加隆感觉到一种不知来由的狂喜，血液流动的速度似乎都加快了。  
——在这个圣域里，他从没有跟撒加之外的人说过话。  
而现在，一切都像被一支无形的笔描摹，一切都有了更清晰的轮廓，这些宫殿、台阶、树木，还有碎石头，它们不是幻象，而是真实。  
“你好。”加隆故意重复道，“天蝎座的米罗。”  
“……”那孩子很无语地看着他，“加隆，你比撒加还让人讨厌。”他大声说，“你是他的兄弟，你们是双胞胎？”  
那是个问句，但他并没用疑问的语气，显然，他已经认定事实就是这样的，所以加隆也没有回答或者解释。

米罗安静了几秒钟，然后仰脸看着加隆，继续道：“你也是来问我艾欧里亚去哪儿了吗？”  
“……这么说，你知道他去哪儿了？”加隆在他身边的台阶上坐下来，他现在和米罗差不多一样高，和这个孩子说话令他感到轻松有趣——他终于在圣域里真正地“存在”了，而不是作为一件锁在保险柜里不见天日的秘密“收藏”。  
“当然。不过我没告诉撒加，也没告诉艾俄洛斯。”米罗抹了抹脸上的雨水，看见加隆同样坐在了台阶上，那张稚气的脸上流露出瞬间的惊讶表情。  
“艾欧里亚在和你打赌吗？比如说……赌他会不会被撒加跟艾俄洛斯找到？”加隆忽然贴近米罗的小脸，压低声音：“他现在是不是就藏在你的天蝎宫？”  
宝石蓝的眼睛里动荡起来，那孩子看起来像是在和自己的另一种意志做着激烈斗争，加隆则故意在这时候站起身：“说实话，我还真没兴趣知道。”他用力揉了揉米罗的头发，“和你说话很愉快，天蝎座。”  
“……我叫米罗。”孩子瞪了他一眼，恶狠狠地纠正道。  
加隆撇了撇嘴：“哦，好吧，天蝎座的米罗。”他做了个告别的手势，“我要走了。”  
“站住！”米罗叫起来，“你要去告诉撒加和艾俄洛斯了对不对？！”  
“什么？”加隆转过身，“我看起来像是那么无聊的人吗？”  
“……那你要去哪儿？”米罗问，宝石蓝的眸子认真地盯着加隆的眼睛。  
“好好在这儿等着吧。如果我要做的事情做成了，你明天肯定就能知道结果。”  
“明天？结果？”米罗露出懵懂的表情，这总算让他看起来和他的实际年龄相符。  
“……嗯，大概就是这样。”  
“你可真奇怪。”米罗皱着眉头评价道，“你为什么不问我，‘艾欧里亚去哪儿了’，为什么不问我，‘你干嘛要在外面淋雨’……艾俄洛斯和撒加都问了的。”  
“与我无关。”加隆继续往前走，“如果你想说，可以在我没走出这座宫殿之前说完。”他脚步不停，朝天蝎宫的后门走去。  
“……因为，我要死了！”米罗站在原地看他的背影，突然大喊起来，“有什么东西钻进我的身体里去了，也许是条邪恶的虫子，它在使劲儿啃我的心脏，吃得高兴了就一抽一抽地在里面跳舞！我马上就要死了！艾欧里亚也是！他不敢告诉艾俄洛斯……怕他哥哥伤心，所以，只好躲在我这里，跟我一起等死呢！……”  
“这没什么。”加隆穿过了天蝎宫，他的声音隔了风声和雨声，听起来不那么清晰，“我们很快就都会死的。只不过是个早晚的问题。好好等着吧，天蝎座。”  
“……我叫米罗。”那孩子扁了扁嘴，眼泪忽然从他的眼眶里滚落下来。


	8. Chapter 8

【把彼此站成两个世界】

走到水瓶宫的时候，加隆产生了一阵恍惚，有一瞬间他以为时空颠倒错乱。  
大理石的冰冷台阶上坐着一个小孩子，他的眼睛是种奇异的宝石蓝，里面蕴藏着语言所无法解释的情绪，令他看起来如同暴风雨来临前的天空，使人无端便感觉到直戳肺腑的惊心动魄。  
加隆站在那里，雨水沿着他的脸颊不断流下。

“怎么了，加隆？”米罗站起身来，他站在高处的台阶上，目光里带着种特殊的轻慢和俯视，那绝不是这个年龄的孩子该有的眼神。  
“你的表情像是活见鬼了。”米罗轻笑着，手指绕上自己的一缕卷发，然后又放开，他的眼睛在大雨里发亮，即便周遭一片黑暗也看得那么清楚。  
雨还在不停地下着，彻底洗去了不久之前还纵横在他脸上的泪痕。他笑着，盯着加隆的脸，忽然说：“其实，对我们所有人来说，你才是真正的‘鬼’吧，加隆？”  
那孩子的笑容那么清晰生动。他要笑起来的时候，嘴角会先弯出一个小小的弧度，然后逐渐扩大，整个面部表情都跟着鲜活，他的蓝眼睛变得更亮，像最剔透最诱人的海水，而他的笑容……就像是笼罩在那些希腊海岛上的阳光，纯粹而热烈，在这样悲惨寂寞的雨夜里看来，简直堪称“奇迹”。  
他盯着加隆，一字一句地问：“告诉我，加隆，你到底是不是‘鬼’呀？”

“你怎么会比我先到这里……天蝎座？”加隆同样用问题回答了米罗的提问。  
“这个简单哦，”米罗像个真正乖巧的孩子一样咯咯地笑，“因为我知道到卡妙这里的近路，而你不知道啊，加隆！还有，你是真的记不住我的名字么？”  
“呵，被你发现了。”加隆也轻声哼笑，“你说的对，我并非不记得你的名字，天蝎座，只是觉得，没有任何说出来的必要。”  
他边说边往水瓶宫里走去，米罗在他身后叫道：“嘿，加隆，你还没回答我的问题呢！告诉我，为什么你会专门选在今晚出现？之前你一直躲在哪里？是撒加特意把你藏起来了吗？”  
见加隆没有一点要停下回答的意思，米罗的声音终于有点气急败坏，他用尽了力气喊道：“为什么只多出一个你呢，加隆？你也是双子座吗？那么，是不是意味着……”他那双看起来无比动人无比纯真的蓝眼睛里闪动着惊人的恶毒，看起来像是个马上要拆毁别人最心爱玩具的任性孩子，他盯着加隆越走越快的背影，用尽全力喊出最后一个句子，中间甚至因为太过用力而不得不停顿下来，深呼吸了好几次：“嘿，加隆，那是不是意味着，撒加会死呢？或者说……只有撒加他会死呢？！”  
加隆即将踏进水瓶宫大门的脚步陡然顿住了。

他忽然确信自己听见整个水瓶宫里都在回荡着一个女声，他极为熟悉的声音，高亢、绝望而又破碎，一如当初听到的样子，那声音犹如镌刻在他的脑海，而现在，有人轻描淡写地按下了回放键。  
加隆慢慢回过头。  
“告诉我这首歌的名字。”他盯着米罗的脸说。  
米罗只是挂着种令人毛骨悚然的表情看他，就像是真的在卖力地出演着质量低劣的鬼故事。

“……Un ange Frappe à la porte……”水瓶宫的角落里，有人轻声回答。  
加隆循声看去，另一个孩子坐在一架古老的唱机旁边，安静地环抱着自己的双膝。他的头发颜色像是正在燃烧的火焰，他的眼睛却像万年冰川般深沉冷漠，两种完全迥异的气质在他身上完美地混合，令他呈现出一种难以形容的美，给人的感觉就像是正看到一枚精巧美丽的糖块，慢慢地在一杯冰水中沉沦溶化。

“别说我听不懂的话。”加隆皱着眉，那首歌已经唱到了高潮，他仿佛又能看见那张平摊的门板，以及那个卖花少女在生命最后一刻时凝聚在眼睛里的极端恐惧。  
“就是说，有个天使来敲门。”米罗也走进水瓶宫，站在他身后不远的地方，用希腊语重复道，“嘿，加隆，你相信有‘天使’这种东西么？”  
那女声越来越清晰，现在加隆可以确定，那就是自己那一天听到过的曲子。  
不知从何而来的曲子，消失在虚空中的曲子。  
但他绝对听到过。  
就在那一天。  
他眼看着撒加为他杀人的那一天，他为自己的命运下了重注的那一天。

“她在唱什么？快点！告诉我！”加隆猛地转过身，呼吸都急促起来，几乎是歇斯底里地命令。  
红发的孩子看着他，冰蓝色眼睛里甚至没有兴起一点起伏的波澜，米罗则渐渐带上了奇特的玩味的神色。  
“有天使在敲门，我是否要开门？是的，我想，我愿打开这扇门，即便他的身后跟着地狱……”米罗说道，特殊的童音和着那个歌唱的女声，混着雨水打落在理石上的声音，听起来像遥远而古老的符咒，诡秘得像是一把立刻就能穿透心脏的匕首。  
“原来是……地狱啊……”加隆喃喃说道，然后径自穿过了水瓶宫。  
许久之后，红发的孩子忽然叹了口气：“我们今晚没见过任何人，米罗，你说呢？”  
米罗微微愣了一下，接着马上绽开那个惯性般的明媚笑容，他看着对方大声回答：“是的，卡妙，我们今晚谁都没有见过。”

***

加隆终于走到了女神像前。  
雨水沿着那座巨大的雕像不停地往下流，它看起来就好像正在痛哭，闪电渐次亮起又渐次熄灭，它的表情看起来近乎狰狞，令加隆忽然想起曾经看过的一本书上的插图。  
那是本关于什么内容的书呢？他忘记了，时间太过久远，他实在想不起来，但他记得那本书里有一张插图，图上画着的女人大张开两腿，双手紧紧握拳，豆大的汗珠层出不穷，脸上是痛苦到疯狂的表情。  
加隆闭着眼睛回忆，他想起了一个与那幅图有关的名词：分娩。  
是的，分娩。  
又一道闪电划过，胜利女神的脸孔清晰了片刻，然后又隐没在雨帘与黑暗的幕后。  
在那一瞬间，加隆确信在那张脸上看到了熟悉的表情，痛苦，直至疯狂。  
他忽然产生了一个同样疯狂的想法——那尊雕像，它除了无法平躺着大张开双腿，其他的一切都与那个图片里的女人如此相像。  
它，正在分娩。

加隆定定地站在那里，仰起脸，任凭雨水落在脸上，又从眼角流下。  
沉重的脚步声穿过雨幕向他走来，那人身穿的厚重的黑袍和湿漉漉的石板路摩擦出无比刺耳的声响。

“……你到底还是来了，加隆。”圣域教皇毫无犹豫地叫出那个近乎禁忌的名字，步履坚定地走到加隆身后。  
加隆忽然觉得自己在发抖，但那绝不是因为他早已浑身湿透，也不是因为这种在盛夏里近乎反常的寒冷，而是因为兴奋，他的每一根神经每一条血管同时叫嚣着兴奋起来，他的深蓝色眼睛在黑暗中发出了光，如同熹微时那些启明的星辰。

血色面具后的绯色双眸望着那个少年的脸孔，那双他已经看过无数次的海蓝色眼睛里燃烧着熊熊烈焰，像是要把这整个圣域焚成灰烬。  
“加隆，你这样做……是要认输了吗？”教皇忽然低沉地问道，“你等不及要扮演那个邪恶的角色？甚至不想再多等一分钟？也不想再看看……撒加他，下一步会有怎样的打算？”  
深湛的海色眼睛里出现一瞬间的动荡，很快就恢复平静，加隆嘲讽似的耸了耸肩膀：“我的事情与他无关。”他冷冷地说，“现在来杀你，也与他无关。”  
“说真的，加隆，”那把苍老的声音并没有任何惊讶或愤怒的情绪，“说真的，你今晚说不定会如愿的……因为，今晚是个太过重要的日子，像这样的日子，献祭的仪式或许是必须的。不过，也有可能……”  
他停顿了几秒钟，故意令加隆觉察他逐渐强势起来的小宇宙，然后慢慢地说：“也有可能，你才是神祇眼中的祭品……”

回答他的是加隆猝然发出的拳。  
强大的力量如同席卷一切的暴风和洪水，闪电的光芒也无法比拟它的光亮，像是瞬间劈碎了天上所有的星星。  
那骇人的力量在圣域教皇跟前猝然停住，一道透明的墙壁横亘在他们之间，墙面上闪耀着令人目眩的光点。  
“水晶墙……”加隆喃喃说，“这是你最后的救命稻草了吧，史昂。”  
毫无畏惧地唤出目前整个圣域里最为尊贵者的名字，加隆的金色小宇宙几乎映亮了漆黑的雨幕，他将所有力量都集中在紧紧攥拳的右手上，然后朝着史昂的水晶墙猛然挥出。  
几乎在同时，一道闪电劈下，照亮了胜利女神流泪的脸庞。

一种与他们所有人都不同的小宇宙忽然充斥着女神像脚下的这片空场，不属于任何一位黄金圣斗士的强势或骄傲、忠诚或绝望，而是悲天悯人，是为生命存在的讴歌，是能令血染的土地重新开出细碎花朵的温柔。  
一声响亮的啼哭穿透令人窒息的黑暗。  
与此同时，一道金色的光芒自双子宫飞出。

加隆慢慢放下右臂，近乎惊愕地看着出现在自己身上的双子座黄金圣衣。  
史昂面前的水晶墙出现了蛛网状的裂痕，那据说毫无破绽的坚实防御此时就像破碎的玻璃，很快就变成了雨幕中飞舞消散的点点尘埃。  
在他的身后，在那尊伟岸的女神像脚下，一个婴儿正在襁褓里大声啼哭。  
史昂几乎踉跄着扑到那个婴孩面前，单膝跪地，颤抖着双手将她抱起，然后，他慢慢站起来，看到那个少年仍然一动不动地怔在原地，而他的身上，正穿着双子座的黄金圣衣。

那个少年有着和撒加一模一样的脸孔，一模一样的海蓝色长发和海蓝色眼睛，然而，他们两个人却又完全不同。  
如果说，平时的撒加就像是日光照耀下的宁静洋面，那么加隆，他的孪生兄弟，则像是狂风暴雨来袭时白浪滔天的大海……  
然而现在……现在的加隆穿起了象征着圣斗士中最高等级身份的黄金圣衣，他的蓝眼睛时而被闪电映亮，时而又回归黑暗，他看起来骄傲而又强大，就像一名真正的、纯粹的、必将向他们的女神宣誓效忠的圣斗士。

“女神啊……”史昂紧紧抱着那个婴儿，发出一声长长的叹息，“看起来，您的确已经选好了心仪的祭品啊……”  
圣域教皇发出沉重喟叹和自嘲般的轻笑，怀抱着那个突然出现的女婴，朝教皇厅慢慢走去，仿佛已对加隆的存在熟视无睹。而那个少年也并没有再追上去，自始至终，他都沉默着站在那里，任凭雨水打在他身穿的那件璀璨的铠甲上，他的耳边充斥着各种杂乱无章的声响。  
在依然不断割裂天空的闪电映照下，那身黄金战衣闪动着某种眩目却又虚弱的光芒，就像是极夜来临前慢慢失去热度的太阳，正在厚厚冰层上拖出绝望线条，又像是人类临死之际的那一缕回光返照，足以投射出过去一生的沉重阴影。


	9. Chapter 9

【你永远不懂我伤悲】

撒加看着身穿双子座黄金圣衣的加隆。  
他恍然发现自己此刻的感觉竟无法以任何语言来形容。

是的，他早就知道、并且坚信，加隆有朝一日也能够穿上这件圣衣，但是当这一刻真切地发生在他眼前的时候，他的头脑里忽然出现了瞬间的空白。  
他说不清自己心里是什么感觉。  
——或许是欣慰。他的孪生兄弟虽然未经任何“标准化”的训练，但他的能力显然毋庸置疑，而且，就在这个无比重要的夜晚，他得到了他们所需要效忠的神，以及这身黄金圣衣的双重承认。他可以以真正的、女神的圣斗士的身份存在，呼吸、战斗、流血，直至死亡。  
——或许还有一丝惊愕。他快速地回忆，然而却说不清楚，加隆究竟从何时开始成长为他眼前所见的样子。那个少年分明有着和他一模一样的相貌，但由于多年少见天日，他的肤色带着些异样的透明的苍白，但他的眼睛却比他更鲜活，更分明，更能体现出自由的意志。他是从什么时候开始变成这样的呢？撒加发现，他根本就不知道。  
——或许……还有那么一点点，连他自己都不愿言明的……嫉妒，或者，不满？撒加想。时至今日，经过十余年近乎自虐的磨砺，他终于觉得自己的骄傲与掌控力已可凌驾于一切，不止是其他黄金圣斗士，还包括教皇或者整个圣域，甚至……也包括他的孪生兄弟。然而，第一眼看到身穿黄金圣衣的加隆，撒加就不得不承认，他并不像自己曾经以为的那样，已经足够战胜一切。至少，那个一模一样的自己突然站在他面前，看起来更坚定、更强大，因为，那个“他”有着更为自由，或者说，更为无视规则的眼睛。

撒加就这样带着五味杂陈的心情看着加隆，内心深处不由自主地滑过一声叹息。  
如果没有这个人……  
是的，如果没有对面的这个人，任何人都必须也不得不承认，撒加才是最出色也最独特的人，只有他能如此谨守规则而不逾矩，同时，在全部可能的范围内将自己淬炼至极致。  
然而，对面的这个人，在穿上了黄金圣衣的那一瞬，就等于在能力上与之并肩，同时……

撒加看着加隆，他那双深蓝色的眼睛里忽然大雾弥漫。

……同时……面前的这个人，绝不会像他那样处理规则。他本来就不属于规矩的产物，圣域的一切教条原本就和他无关，从最初开始，他就是一颗备用的棋子，同时，由于他的正牌——也就是撒加自己——是如此优秀，所以，事实上没有人想过有一天可能真的会动用这颗棋子。据他所知，史昂没有让加隆参与过任何黄金圣斗士的必修课，甚至没有单独和他说过任何一句话，他的所有吩咐都是通过自己来传达。与此同时，加隆的存在似乎成为某种绝密，仿佛唯恐他的出现将会引发圣域中无法预测的动荡。于是，他就这么存在着，好像确有其人，又好像只是一个符号，一个幻影。就这样过了十年之后，就连撒加自己有时候都要以为，“我有个孪生弟弟，他的名字是加隆”其实只是个虚构的故事，一个臆想，一座虚无飘渺的海市蜃楼……  
然而，现在这个人就站在他面前，而且，那件璀璨的金质铠甲无比郑重庄严却又无比讽刺嘲弄地宣告着他的身份，一时之间，撒加几乎要觉得，他自己其实才是那颗“备用的”棋子。

“你看起来很惊讶啊，撒加。”加隆忽然开口说。  
他一步步地走过来，周身环绕着纯金色的小宇宙，他的海蓝色头发随着每个脚步轻轻飘摆，看起来就像是一轮轮漫过海边沙滩的波浪。  
“……不，事实上，我并不惊讶。”撒加轻轻回答，他已经完全冷静下来，所有应该有或者不应该有的想法此时都如退潮般从他的头脑中逝去，他的深蓝色眼睛平静得犹如冰封的深潭。  
“你在说谎。”加隆笑起来，那是一种非常奇异的笑容……他的脸上明明就带着不屑的神色，语气里也是满满的嘲讽，然而，那个笑容看起来却是那样悲伤，就仿佛他即将要失去这一生中最为珍视的什么东西。  
“你看，我知道，你在说谎。”加隆重复道，他停下了脚步，每个字都说得又轻又慢，像在言说一个久远的秘密，又像是独自一人沉溺于暗夜里的絮语。  
“我从来都知道的，撒加。”加隆轻轻说着，然后，他做了一个动作，即便是撒加，也永远都不会想到的动作。  
——他慢慢张开双臂，拥住了撒加的双肩。

“告诉我……哥哥……”加隆在他耳边轻声问道，“你真的……会死吗？”

！  
撒加打了个寒战，直直看进加隆的双眼，然而那张脸看起来那样遥远又陌生，那双与他同色的眼睛里看不出任何悲喜，仿佛他只是单纯地说出这些字音而已。  
“你说什么？”撒加终于能开口，却发现自己的嗓音已经嘶哑不堪。  
“我想知道，你，真的，会死吗？”加隆轻轻触碰着撒加的脸，圣衣上那些金属的护指令撒加的皮肤惊起了细小的战栗，“这就是我……存在的理由？”  
“……我说不清，加隆，”那双眼睛里刹那清晰的水色令撒加的心揪紧了片刻，“或许，或许在未来某天，圣战到来，我们所有人，都会死去。”  
“所以……我的意义，就是看着这一切发生？就是……等着你的死亡？”加隆低低地吼着，像是被困住的兽，他的怒气烧干了眼里的泪意，他看着撒加，用力摇他的双肩，“告诉我！到底为什么……为什么要有一个我呢？！”

……许久等不到回答，加隆似乎有些无奈地叹了一声：  
“果然……你也答不出来吗？…”他的薄唇在撒加耳边张合，撒加的每个神经细胞都能感觉到那种若有若无的触碰，微凉的舌尖舔舐过撒加的耳垂，紧接着是一下力道恰到好处的啮咬。  
世界突然变得模糊了……

加隆后来又说了些什么，撒加几乎都没听清，意识偶尔清醒的时候，他只想要推开这个人。  
然而，这个想法始终只在他的头脑里一闪即逝，仿佛有另外一种意志在控制他的身体，他的手臂始终都无法抬起来。  
那种咸涩的、海风味的气息还在不断蚕食着他残存的理智。

“那么……我再问些别的好了……”  
加隆的呼吸徘徊在撒加耳边，令他忽然感觉到一阵心悸，特殊的热力从小腹直窜而起，撒加的瞳孔骤然收缩。  
“你爱我的。我说的没错吧？我亲爱的……哥哥……你，爱我。”加隆的声音像来去的海潮，如同溺水般的感受攫住了撒加，他忽然意识到某种即将到来的灭顶之灾。  
“……放开我……加隆。”  
圣衣的坚硬和冰冷，以及，加隆的小宇宙的味道和温度，令撒加不由自主地全身发抖，他的弟弟紧紧地、紧紧地拥抱住他，令他的身体被硌得发疼，同时，心脏抽搐，脸颊烧得像要着火。  
一种特殊的、无法抗拒的迷醉感突然包围了撒加，从他的每一个毛孔渗了进去，他引以为傲的理智和冷静出现了纵横交错的裂痕，在他尚未来得及反应的时候便已尽数粉碎成尘。  
虚空中的狄俄尼索斯扬起了手中的金杯，醇酒的香气触发那种深埋在每个人体内的、来自最远古的本能……撒加近乎绝望地睁大眼睛，黑色的深渊在他面前寸寸开裂，他看见自己的双脚已经踏上了一条万劫不复的道路。

“加隆……”喃喃地念着那个名字，撒加再也无言以对，他太清楚自己心底里正希望事态如何发展，然而，那个方向却也正是他在过去的漫漫十年时光当中极力去避免的——哪怕最终要以无视加隆的存在为代价。  
就在这个时候，加隆又做了第二个让他目瞪口呆的动作。  
——他跪了下去。  
没有任何犹豫也没有任何征兆，他就那样单膝跪在他的孪生兄长面前，然而却并不是个忏悔或者祈求的姿势，而是……带着某种邀约，以及某种特殊的自暴自弃，再然后，就是真的无视一切的随心所欲。  
那个少年尽情展现着自己的内心世界，将他的全部希望、爱恋和赌注，全部无比清醒的疯狂，都一一摆明在撒加面前。  
那种干脆的动作，以及促成它的、深藏在加隆内心深处的对于世间普遍道德观的淡漠，一直令撒加无比心惊胆颤却又深深憧憬和向往。  
有时候他真希望自己也能如此，抛开所有一切，任何规矩、准则甚至律法都不再成为他的障碍，最重要的，有时候他真希望自己也能如此随心所欲。  
然而，他做不到。  
他从来都做不到。

撒加看着加隆，嘴唇翕动，他的脸色瞬间惨白，像看见什么异常可怕的东西一样踉跄后退，然而加隆的双手紧紧抓住他的腰际。  
“你疯了吗，加隆！”撒加愕然看着加隆手法娴熟地扯掉他全身上下的衣物，他的皮肤充分接触到冰冷的空气，以及……加隆身上那件比这坟墓般的空气更为冰冷的黄金圣衣……  
“……不可以吗？告诉我，哥哥，告诉我，我不可以这么做，你，不想我这样做，那么，我立刻就停下，立刻。”加隆说，柔软舌尖轻轻抿过双唇，然后，慢慢靠近撒加那几乎已经开始挺立的欲望……  
异常躁动着的身体骤然绷紧。  
“只要你，告诉我，你，不想。”加隆微扬起头，他那双深蓝色的眼睛里浮现出属于暗夜的诅咒，在灰色理石的砖缝间催生出无数暗夜般漆黑的带刺藤蔓，它们围绕着撒加攀缘而上，纠结缠绕着他那具赤裸的身体，尖利的黑色棘刺深深陷进他的皮肉，绽放出一朵朵带上了鲜血颜色的魅惑之花。  
“唔……”  
撒加无法抑制地发出令他恨不得立刻杀死自己的呻吟声，情欲的血液从无数片花瓣上加速渗出，他的身体被裹在一种难以描摹的温润潮湿之中，而他此刻的灵魂则像是一缕点着的灯芯，尽情而恣意地燃烧着，引燃周围的一切，将他那些冷静、理智和道德都烧成了灰白色的余烬。  
撒加的手指狠狠地抓紧了加隆的头发，随着他的节奏向后仰头，身体难以控制地剧烈颤抖起来。

就在那时，他忽然看见加隆放在石桌上的双子座头盔，那两个诡异的人面此刻竟然都在扭曲变化，各种表情交错叠加，镜头晃动，场景快放，像是一场既没有开端也没有终结的恐怖电影……  
雷声依然轰鸣，一道闪电忽然击穿了他的身体，劈碎了他的灵魂。人面终于停止了变化，静止的鄙薄和嘲讽挂在那两张相似却又不同的脸上，没有瞳仁的两双眼睛一齐盯着撒加那张微泛着潮红的脸。

“你果然……什么都知道了……”从撒加的喉咙里发出低哑的声音，他的双手用力抓住了加隆的双肩，黄金圣衣如同听到指令一样从加隆身上落下，溅出零落的响动。  
“初次见面，我是加隆。”深蓝色的眼睛里忽然闪动起玩味的光芒，加隆的嘴角轻轻挑出一抹弧度。  
“竟然会被你发现了啊。”“撒加”的声音变得愉快起来，忽然将加隆压倒在地上。  
冰冷的理石蹂躏着加隆的背部皮肤，他的声音却也似乎变得轻松：“是的，我早就已经……发现了啊。”  
“那么，作为奖励……”“撒加”放肆地大笑，眼中映出情欲燃烧的血光，手指扫过那些令他难以自持的敏感位置，触手所及的皮肤质感令他呼吸急促。当指尖擦过加隆的侧脸，“撒加”几乎带着满意的神情看着他微微偏过头去，眼里涌出难以抑制的动荡。  
于是，“撒加”俯身落吻，灵活的舌紧紧缠住加隆的舌尖，品尝着那觊觎已久的海风味道：“就让我们……重新来过吧，我亲爱的，加隆！”


	10. Chapter 10

【像白天不懂夜的黑】

“撒加！……撒加！”艾俄洛斯唤着同伴的名字迈进双子宫，然而，他很快就为自己的这个决定而深深后悔，若果时间真能倒退，他定会发誓绝不在那天早上踏进双子宫的大门。

熹微的晨光透过双子宫的石质穹顶，在艾俄洛斯面前的巨型屏风上映出灰黑色的剪影。  
射手座黄金圣斗士怔立原地，仿佛不能理解眼前所见，却又仿佛被所见深深诱惑。

晃动的剪影勾勒出两个人的轮廓，其中一人正自紧握住另一人的足踝，将他的双腿提起，弯折成出一个奇异的角度，令人觉得脸红心跳却又生出几分不敢正视的羞耻之心……紧接着，深色的长发在屏后划出一道如流星陨落时的诡谲弧线，塞壬歌声般的低吟回荡在空旷的宫殿，艾俄洛斯的瞳孔骤然收缩……他想立刻转身离开，可身体就是不听他的指挥，双脚竟如同被绑缚，如同被钉死在画框中的蝴蝶般，僵立在原地不能再动一动。

“……撒加……”艾俄洛斯如同濒死的溺水者般翕动嘴唇，只能喃喃吐出那个熟悉却又陌生的名字，而名字的所有者现在就在离他数步之遥的屏风之后，如君临的王者般享受着某种特殊的愉悦，他的呼吸声粗重有力，有时甚至夹杂着满足的叹息，初升的朝阳映出他的身体曲线，每一缕线条都如同希腊雕刻大师的惊世作品般夺人心魄，使得艾俄洛斯不由自主地屏住了呼吸。  
——那具身体在欢爱时体现出更加令人窒息的美感，仿佛能看到那个人正恣意挥洒着一切、倾尽着全部……肉体、精神、灵魂……他所能拥有的都已为此刻的欢愉而悉数捧出，因此显露出一种全身贯注的献祭之美。

喘息和呻吟的声音越来越大，艾俄洛斯怔然看着、听着，甚至没有因为撒加在需要前往谒见教皇的早上和另一名同性欢爱而感到不满或是不当，此时此刻，他的头脑中忽然出现一段极为漫长的空白。他并不知道自己该对此做何感想，甚至不能完全理解那两个声音中贯穿着的情欲和满足。  
的确，很久之前，他确曾隐约感到撒加与他自己并不相同。尽管那少年有着逾越同龄人的冷静和自律，尽管他在雅典人看来就如临世的天使那般美好，尽管……尽管艾俄洛斯从未怀疑过双子座黄金圣斗士的忠诚与才能……然而，内心深处，他深知撒加是不同的。究竟是何处不同，他其实并不能很好地解读或者解释，但他知道，那双深湛的海色双瞳中蕴含的某些意味，他恐怕穷尽一生也难以参透。

艾俄洛斯犹如呼吸困难般按住胸口，双唇开合，像一条搁浅岸边的鱼。他终于下意识地慢慢后退，想要在那两个人都没有发现的时候退出这座令他窒息的宫殿，脚下忽然一滞，似是绊到了什么，立时发出一声并不小的响动。  
艾俄洛斯近乎狼狈地低头看去，这才发现双子宫的地面上到处散落着黄金圣衣的凌乱部件。他的心头仿佛被一道闪电击中，一个模糊的念头在那一刻穿透他的脑海，形成了某种形象，但很快就又化成朦胧的一片虚无。  
——也就在那一刻，屏风后的两个人同时达到了极致的欢愉。  
满足的吐息声从那里传来，然而此时的艾俄洛斯正陷落在头脑中瞬间成形又瞬间消弭的想法之中，于是……他没能听到……在享受到极乐的那一刻，撒加身下的人（事实上，连艾俄洛斯自己都说不清，他当时为何笃定“上面”的那个人才是撒加……）用一种任何人都无法理解亦无法模仿的声音轻轻唤道：哥哥啊……

***

“……是艾俄洛斯吗？”  
撒加的声音自空旷的宫殿深处传来，听在艾俄洛斯耳中竟似来自地底。那声音就像是忽然从理石砖缝间生长出来的带刺荆棘，卷住他的脚踝，将他拽向深渊般的黑洞，一种令他忽然寒毛竖起的未知。  
他的双脚不受控制地走了过去。  
——在他当时仍无法预见的短暂一生中，从未有过什么不智的决定，然而，只这一次，只这几步，竟似令他最终付出了包括生命在内的全部代价。

“撒加……教皇大人唤我们今日前去觐见女神，你是不是忘记了……我来看看你是不是……准备好了……”

“……撒……加？”  
双眼无法抑制地张大，瞳孔却骤然收缩，艾俄洛斯一时间失去了所有言语，只定定看着站在他面前的那个双子座黄金圣斗士。  
撒加赤脚站在冰冷的理石地面上，身上寸缕未着，海色的长发披散在背后，却诡秘地夹杂着些许墨色，深湛的蓝色瞳孔中绞缠着难以名状的神情，就仿佛刚刚经历了一场末世般的劫难。  
最令艾俄洛斯无法移开目光的，甚至不是撒加那具近乎完美的裸体，而是那具身体上，让人根本不能忽视的痕迹……如盛放玫瑰般的艳红，如沉郁伤痛似的青紫，渲染般遍布全身上下，宣告着一夜纵情，以及对于艾俄洛斯本人而言，过于遥远、过于陌生的享乐与欢爱。

“……撒加……你……”艾俄洛斯的头脑中已无法形成完整的语句，他只是徒劳地唤出那人的名字，甚至没有注意到对方瞬息万变的眼神。  
“如你所见，艾俄。”撒加深深呼吸，他的声音其实有些嘶哑，却仍然保持字字清晰，“如你所见。”  
“我……”艾俄洛斯觉得自己此刻必须要说些什么，但究竟……该说什么？他真的完全没有概念。  
——十几年来，他所受到的任何一种教育，他所经历的任何一种课程，都没有关于眼前场景的任何提示。面对这样的撒加，他不知道该以什么样的身份来面对。到底该穷究到底，还是该视而不见？到底该作为友人表示关心，还是该作为同僚，对他如此“有损于身份”的举动作出谴责？  
艾俄洛斯深深蹙眉，最终的反应还是背转过身体：“……时间……差不多了……撒加……我们……该出发去教皇厅了。”  
不知道是不是他自己的臆想，艾俄洛斯只觉得，自己听见了一声并未刻意压抑的轻笑，那笑声竟然如此熟悉，但分明……分明并非来自此刻就站在他身后的撒加。

“……好的，我们这就出发。”回答他的是撒加无比淡定的声音，艾俄洛斯异常熟悉的小宇宙突然充斥着整个双子宫，散落在地上的那些黄金圣衣部件如同听到指令般慢慢升起，向着撒加飞来，像是情人般贴合他的皮肤，覆盖在他的身体上……  
当艾俄洛斯转过身来的时候，站在他身后的那个撒加已经穿戴整齐，双子座黄金圣衣在他身上散发出耀目光彩，衬得他的脸孔更加完美无匹，而且……近乎完美地遮住了他周身上下那些令人无法忽视的痕迹。  
“我们走吧，艾俄。”撒加轻轻说道，他的深蓝色眼睛平静得犹如暴风雨即将来临之前的大海。

***

“射手座黄金圣斗士艾俄洛斯，仁智勇兼备，是下任教皇的不二人选……”  
教皇的声音苍老遥远，艾俄洛斯单膝跪地，像在着意聆听，事实上思绪却一下子飘了很远。直等到身边的撒加轻咳了一声，他才恍然回神。  
艾俄洛斯有点惶然地躬身，只听见撒加冷冽如幽寒深潭般的嗓音：“是，我会竭尽全力，辅助艾俄洛斯的，教皇大人。”  
于是他抬起眼，默默看着撒加，忽然瞥见他的颈部有个清晰的紫红色圆痕……艾俄洛斯的脸忽然烧得厉害，他强迫自己移开目光，心脏却仿佛要跳出胸腔。  
撒加已经站起了身：“那么，我们告退了，教皇大人。”  
艾俄洛斯几乎是下意识地随着他走出教皇厅，然而，走在他前面的撒加忽然停住脚步，轻轻说道：“恭喜你了，艾俄洛斯。”  
“……哎？……哦……”  
没等射手座再说什么，撒加的身影已经走远了。

***

“……加隆。”  
撒加回到双子宫，不出意外地看到他的孪生弟弟还仰躺在床上，腰际搭着一条薄薄的被单，身上的吻痕同样一览无余。  
“哟，你回来了，撒加。”加隆似乎心情很好，深蓝色的眼睛里擦过一抹异样的亮光，他斜倚着枕头半撑起身，“或者，我该叫你下一任的教皇大人？”  
“住口。”撒加说，他慢慢走到床前，俯瞰他的兄弟，薄唇张合，忽然吐出一个清晰的字音：“滚。”  
加隆的瞳孔收缩了一瞬间，然后他挑高嘴角轻蔑地笑起来：“你再说一遍，撒加。”  
“……我说，滚。”撒加看着他，极缓慢地重复了一遍，他的语气听起来甚至没有任何愠怒或者不满的情绪，而是平静得令人毛骨悚然。  
“这么快就后悔了呀~”加隆忽然掀开被单站在他面前，他的裸体就跟撒加的一样健硕一样完美，而且，同样布满一夜欢爱的痕迹，“你觉得自己被魔鬼给诱惑了么……我亲爱的……哥哥？”形状优美的薄唇凑近撒加的脸侧，加隆轻声问道，嗓音里带些性感的嘶哑。  
回答的是撒加毫不客气地招呼在他脸上的拳。

“……咳咳……”加隆眉心微蹙，偏过头吐掉嘴里的血沫，重新站直身体：“一切都和你之前设想的不一样吗，撒加？”  
“你不会知道我设想过什么。”撒加冰冷地回答，仿佛嫌恶似的刻意不去看加隆的脸和身体，“立刻穿上衣服，从我这里滚出去。否则……”  
“否则什么？撒加，说来听听看啊，你会杀了我么？你宁愿杀了我，也不肯承认自己的失败吗？”加隆大笑起来，“或者说，被艾俄洛斯那家伙无意间发现了你的真面目，其实让你很困扰啊，嗯？”  
他的手指有意滑过自己的心口，比了个刺穿的手势，仿佛十分随意似的说道：“既然那么困扰，杀了他不就好了？”那双海蓝色的眼睛里闪动着令撒加心脏狂跳的光芒，让他不由自主地按住自己的胸口，而加隆的声音还回响在他耳边：“其实，你从很早以前开始就想杀他了，不是吗，撒加？”  
“……”心绪一时间纠结烦乱，竟令撒加无话可答，加隆冷笑了一声，拾起散落在地的衣服罩在身上。

“……没有被选为教皇让你不知所措了吗？我让你觉得丢尽了脸吗？乱伦背德让你生不如死了吗？”加隆的面部表情有些狰狞而疯狂，一连串脱口而出的问题直让撒加觉得头痛欲裂，几乎要弯下腰去抱住头。  
加隆带着种鄙薄的神情看着他的孪生兄长，用一种近乎残酷的目光玩味他的纠结和痛苦：“……撒加啊，你到现在还不明白么，神改变不了任何事，她的存在只是为了让我们成为孤儿，远离故土，再用一个无法证明的空诺，将我变成现在这种可悲的影子，并且还无耻地要我甘之如饴。至于你呢，你以为自己能把一切都计划得天衣无缝？真可笑，撒加，你真正想过自己究竟要什么吗？教皇的位置？艾俄洛斯的性命？完美的黄金圣斗士楷模？受人爱戴的虚伪假象？还是……昨晚的那一切？”  
“说起来，我真不明白，为什么你明明就想要，却又要极力掩饰？和我做爱的时候，你不是也乐在其中享受得不得了吗，现在呢，看你这一脸厌恶的表情！”加隆蹲下身来，似乎很认真地打量着撒加的脸，指尖勾起他的下颌，“啧啧，你可真没用啊，撒加，连做坏事都要如此扭捏，甚至还得辛辛苦苦地营造出一个完美的借口来为自己开脱！不要告诉我……你其实一直都觉得自己是个纯洁无暇的天使？哦不，不，我亲爱的哥哥，其实你和我一样，都是注定要来讽刺和嘲笑这个世界的恶魔啊！”

狂妄放肆的笑声震动着双子宫，加隆就在这种笑声中头也不回地走掉了。撒加痛苦地跪倒下去，诡异的墨色再次爬满他的发梢。


	11. Chapter 11

【像永恒燃烧的太阳】

加隆走进了狮子宫。  
艾欧里亚蜷缩在床上，只占了一个小小的角落，使得那张石床看起来那么空旷，就像整座宫殿那么空旷。他醒着，但是闭着眼睛，睫毛上挂着一两滴泪珠，抱着膝盖，弓起腰，好像一只被主人遗忘的小猫。  
“你在干什么？”加隆问，他慢慢地朝艾欧里亚走过去，伸出手揉他的头发，出乎他的意料，那孩子的头发竟然那么柔软。  
“……等哥哥……”艾欧里亚小声回答，他睁开眼睛，盯着加隆的脸，面前这个人他很熟悉，然而似乎又有什么地方不对，他不能很好地说清楚，就好像之前他一直无法跟兄长解释清楚，自己体内究竟正发生什么样的变化……  
于是，艾欧里亚只是带着点怯生生的神气看着加隆，最后他终于张口，有些犹豫地叫他：“撒加哥哥？……”  
“艾俄洛斯不让你出去找他吗？”加隆笑起来，他的笑容不像撒加那么温柔，但带着更鲜活的气息，他的眼睛里蒙上了一层海雾，勾动嘴角的样子看起来生气勃勃。  
“不……哥哥没有不让我出去。”艾欧里亚依然小声地说，他的声音听起来干净而且稚气，他的大眼睛里有一些只属于孩童的思考过程，然后他盯着加隆的双眼，轻轻地说：“我只是想在这里等他。”  
加隆耸了耸肩膀，然后他的瞳孔忽然收缩了一瞬间，因为他听到那个孩子清晰地问道：“你也是来这里等哥哥的吗？”

仿佛被一道闪电击中，加隆眼里的海雾立刻就被燃尽了，他那深蓝色的眼光变得有些凌厉，然后他冷冷问道：“撒加经常会来这里等他吗？”  
艾欧里亚似乎没听清，或者，那孩子并没有注意去听，总之，他并没有回答。  
加隆觉得自己胸膛里窜起一股不知名的怒气，他猝然出手抓住了艾欧里亚的衣领，像提小猫一样把他提得悬空：“死小子，我在问你！”  
“……呜……”从那孩子的嘴唇间发出一声压抑的哀鸣，清透的眸子里映出加隆有些扭曲的脸孔：“你……你不是撒加哥哥……”  
“老子什么时候说过我是！”加隆低吼，“现在赶快告诉我，他们……到底在你这里干什么？”  
“嗯？”艾欧里亚露出不解的表情，他有些难受地皱紧了眉头，半晌却轻轻地问：“你是撒加哥哥的弟弟吗？你……为什么能和他长得一模一样呢？”那孩子似乎忘记了面前这个人散发出的带着危险性的小宇宙，而是由衷地带着研究的神气，到后来甚至露出一丝羡慕，他在加隆的手掌里扭动着，努力地喘息，感觉到紧紧抓住他的手指稍微放松——那是加隆不由自主地抖了一下手，然后顺势把他扔回了床上。刚刚平复了呼吸，年幼的狮子座就坐了起来，极为向往地盯紧加隆的脸孔：“真的！你看起来和撒加哥哥一模一样啊……跟他一样高矮，一样胖瘦，一样的头发跟眼睛颜色……我真希望……也能和哥哥这样……”  
加隆难以理解地看着他：“你说什么？怎么会？死小子，你为什么希望有个人跟你一样？”  
“不对！不是‘有个人’，”艾欧里亚极其认真地纠正他，“不可以是随便的什么人，只能是哥哥啊！”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……”那双与艾俄洛斯很相似的眼睛里露出了清晰的憧憬，清澈的童音一字一顿：“哥哥就像是我的太阳！我好希望也能像哥哥那样！”  
“……”一时间觉得有什么情绪哽住了喉咙，加隆怔然看着那张童稚的面孔……忽然抬手重重地打在艾欧里亚脸上。  
“呜……”年纪尚幼的狮子座黄金圣斗士怔了几秒钟，然后发出了又害怕又不解的呜咽，但几乎是同时，他又努力地站直了身子挺直了腰杆，摆出了一个标准的出拳动作。又是几秒钟的间隔，数道金色的光线割裂了空间，加隆的眼睛里一下充满了纵横的拳路轨迹。  
“光速拳么……”加隆喃喃，“不愧是被神祇钦点的黄金圣斗士啊~”最后的尾音有些上扬，无端带上了些许嘲讽，不知是对于那目前对他仍然无法造成任何威胁的拳势，还是对于此时此刻不知该处于何地的自己。

“艾欧？”惊愕的声音打破了两人之间的对峙，不知何时进了狮子宫的艾俄洛斯一脸难以置信，“你们这是……发生了什么事？”  
当他的目光落在加隆脸上时，那种难以置信的神色甚至更加明显，艾俄洛斯完全无意识地后退了两步，脱口道：“你……不是撒加……”  
一道如箭般的金光在他说出那个名字的同时，穿透了他的脑海。  
有那么一瞬间，艾俄洛斯以为看到了自己赖以生存的必杀之技，黄金箭般的眩目光芒，带着针刺般的酥麻感，顷刻就游遍了大脑中的每一道神经，渗入进每一个细胞之中。  
“幻胧魔皇拳……”  
从那双薄唇间淡淡地吐出了五个字，加隆冷漠地看着艾俄洛斯，然后，慢慢地转回头看了一眼艾欧里亚，他的嘴角上勾出宛如雕刻般的冷笑，他的声音就如同冬日的寒风般凛冽无情：“看清楚，你那个像太阳一样的哥哥，可以对你做出什么事情。”  
接着，他回过身盯着艾俄洛斯的双眼，那里已渐渐变得迷蒙而混沌，加隆开口，语气就像是在谈论天气般平常，却俨然带着生杀予夺的权力：“杀了他，艾俄洛斯，去杀了艾欧里亚。”

“你……”艾俄洛斯的表情瞬息万变，有那么一瞬间，他的双瞳中闪出了清晰的愤怒和痛苦，然而，四肢的活动超越了头脑的命令，一切都变得不受控制，他全身颤抖着，看起来几乎要立刻扼断自己的喉咙，但事实上，他却一步步慢慢地朝艾欧里亚走过去，无法抑制地向着他的弟弟伸出了手……  
“哥哥！”年幼的狮子座带着无法理解眼前所见的迷惑望着他的兄长，当艾俄洛斯的手指终于扣紧了他那细幼的脖颈时，那双清透的大眼睛里终于流露出清晰的恐惧。  
“哥哥！我是……艾欧啊！……”那孩子近乎绝望地叫道，最后的字音被艾俄洛斯霍然收紧的手指扼杀在掌心之中。  
“……很好……”加隆冷笑着说，毫不怜悯地直盯着艾欧里亚的脸，看着那孩子的呼吸越来越困难，他忽然想起，就在不久之前，他曾经偷偷溜出双子宫……在回来的路上，在雅典城郊的森林里，在远离十二宫的地方，他竟然遇见了艾俄洛斯和艾欧里亚。

午后的慵懒阳光穿越密集的深绿色叶片，温存地照亮艾俄洛斯的双眼，加隆清晰地看到，那里闪耀着某种他从未在撒加的双眼里看见过的神情。艾俄洛斯认真地望着终于成功打出光速拳的艾欧里亚，露出了一个在加隆看来……真实到近乎虚幻的海市蜃楼般的微笑。艾欧里亚怔怔看着自己的双手，然后抬起头看着他的兄长，一种让人羡慕到心生嫉妒的喜悦出现在那张童稚的面孔上，紧接着是一连串清脆的笑声。艾欧里亚欢乐地跳进艾俄洛斯的怀里，用头发蹭着兄长的脸，大声叫着“哥哥你看！你看！”艾俄洛斯紧紧拥抱着弟弟，满怀骄傲地大笑：“才刚刚开始而已啊，艾欧，你还要多加练习才行呢！”

随着那些记忆的复苏，加隆那双深蓝色的眼睛里逐渐凝聚起因绝望而生的残忍，仿佛他至今才终于发现，或者说，才不得不承认，虽然他总觉得艾俄洛斯古板得不像这个时代的造物，但在那一刻，他还是对那个完全迥异的相处模式产生了某种特殊的向往，裹挟着深深反感与憎恨的向往——因为在内心深处，他比谁都清楚，他和撒加之间……再也不可能出现那样的一幕。  
“……真是……无聊啊……”加隆喃喃说道，然后骤然加强对艾俄洛斯的精神控制。

“艾欧……”从艾俄洛斯的双唇间艰难吐出一些难以辨识的音节，他的手指的力量却在不断加大，艾欧里亚的呼吸越来越困难，他的脸色已经变成骇人的青紫，然而……当加隆接触到他的眼神的时候，竟忍不住觉得一阵心悸——那双清澈的大眼睛里此时竟没有一丝一毫对于兄长的憎恨，也没有对自己所遭遇这一切的任何不解，他看着兄长的眼神依然充满了憧憬，以及某种发自内心的喜爱，同时，他也在看着加隆，那种眼神令加隆觉得自己所做的一切都是欲盖弥彰，那孩子似乎早已明白了他到底是什么人，也知道自己正在经历的一切磨难都只与他有关。  
“哥哥！”  
那孩子用尽最后的生命，挤出一声濒死的呼唤，加隆周身一震，他深深呼吸，感觉到胸口滑过一道道清晰无比的钝痛。然后，他忽然挺起胸膛，昂然对视着那双眼睛，冷漠地看着那个孩子渐渐停止呼吸……

***

“加隆——”撒加发出一声嘶哑的呼唤，无数漆黑的空间在他面前交叠旋转，头痛欲裂，身体和灵魂仿佛正被生生剥离……等到一切尘埃落定，映入他双眼里的，依然是双子宫那高耸的穹顶。  
“……我竟不知道你已将它掌握到这种程度……加隆。”撒加喃喃说道，慢慢抬起右手掩住了脸孔，手指陷进蓝墨交杂的长发，胸口上不断压过的钝痛就像是加隆刚才给予他的诡秘噩梦那般真实。

***

撒加看见艾欧里亚蜷缩在床上，只占了一个小小的角落，使得那张石床看起来那么空旷，就像整座宫殿那么空旷。他醒着，但是闭着眼睛，睫毛上挂着一两颗小小的泪珠，抱着膝盖，弓起腰，就好像一只被主人遗忘了的小猫。而他的哥哥，射手座的艾俄洛斯就站在床边，带着依旧略显迷离的神情看着他的弟弟，他的表情看起来那么愤怒却又那么悲伤，就仿佛刚刚见证了一场无法逆转、无法阻挡的死亡。  
不断沉落的太阳散发出暧昧昏黄的光线，从宫殿穹顶的罅隙中穿透，将两人都罩上一种日暮的色彩。  
撒加停住脚步，看着艾俄洛斯和艾欧里亚，那一大一小两个身影越来越模糊，在他的眼中幻化成无数个环绕交叠的暗橙色晕圈，最后聚拢成一朵盛放的太阳菊……  
撒加忽然转身离开了狮子宫。


	12. Chapter 12

【不懂得月亮的盈缺】

圣域后山是一片幽静、隐秘的地方，沿着崎岖难行的山路一直走到最低处，就能听见隐约的海潮声，但极少有人会到这里来，不知为什么，圣域里的绝大多数人似乎都更喜欢开阔空旷的视域。  
加隆慢慢沿着这条山路走到了尽头。  
斯尼昂海岬。  
落日的余晖将嶙峋的悬崖和山石染上了层叠的血色，在那处著名的海岬之上，残存着昔日的海神殿遗迹，而在斑驳的岩石后面，在任何光线都几乎无法达到的地方，从众神时代起就建立的岩牢历经岁月洗礼，成为战争女神雅典娜囚禁战败者的处所。  
加隆靠着一块巨大的黑色山石坐下，深蓝色的眼睛里映进血红色的夕阳。

“……你竟然已经把幻胧拳掌握得那么熟练了啊，加隆，我都几乎要……爱上你给我的那个梦境了。”  
脚步声在他身后响起，随着出现的是撒加的声音，平静而淡漠，听起来跟平时没有什么两样，加隆几乎要以为他在双子宫的那种痛苦、焦虑、愤慨乃至暴怒只不过是在演戏。  
“你说什么？”  
加隆回头看了他的孪生兄长一眼，然后继续看着那轮下坠的太阳。  
“我说……我几乎要爱上你的那个梦境了。”撒加重复了一遍，走到加隆身边坐下，随意地抬手环过他的肩膀，就像是经常那么做一样，一种令加隆心底里微微发颤的气息立刻在他耳边徘徊不散，“就像……我几乎要爱上你了一样。”撒加平静而且淡漠地补充说。  
“……”加隆借着撒加手上的轻微力道回过头，那张与他如出一辙的面孔映进了他的双瞳，他清楚地看到撒加的双眼，那里同样闪过了夕阳西下时盛大的血红色。  
“这表情真是耐人寻味。”撒加勾了勾嘴角，然而在加隆看来，那根本算不上是一个笑容，至少，它和所谓的“双子座黄金圣斗士撒加的微笑”这个词组惯常的定义，实在相差太远。  
“你一定在想，这个‘道貌岸然的混蛋’……”撒加嘴角上的弧度不断扩大，手指灵巧地勾起一绺海蓝色的长发，“你看，加隆，我记得你说的，每一句话，每一个用词，甚至每一处停顿……”他的“笑容”似乎表现得越来越明显，可是，他的语气仍然是同样的平静而淡漠……被他揽住的肩膀微微一震，加隆抬手推开撒加。

“他果然又躲起来了？”加隆自言自语似的问，轻轻耸了耸肩膀，“没种的家伙。”他直视着那双越发泛起血色的眼睛，“你到底来做什么？”  
“其实没什么。”“撒加”站起身来，从一个让加隆如芒在背的角度，俯瞰着他的表情，“事实上，加隆，我特地赶过来……是要告诉你一句话。”  
“什么话？”  
“撒加”的指尖上突然燃起金色的小宇宙，然后，他向后撤了几步，微微扬起了右手。  
一道耀目的金色光芒划过，海面上立时腾起数道水柱，随之而来的是巨大的爆炸声，强烈的气流冲击使得水花四溅，周围的许多岩石瞬间变成齑粉。  
“……”加隆沉默起来，他无意识地看着自己的双手，然后皱起眉头。

“很熟悉是吗？”“撒加”微笑着，“那晚你在女神像前用过，我感觉得到。”  
“……”加隆沉默着，他的蓝眼睛里滑过一丝难以察觉的失望。  
“你以为这是专属于你自己的招数？”“撒加”的笑容令加隆有种想一拳打在他脸上的冲动，“不，加隆，这是我的招数，是属于双子座黄金圣斗士的招数……”  
他傲然地微微扬起下颌：“加隆，你甚至不知道它的名字，但是……我知道。”

“Galaxian Explosion……”  
两个单词忽然就从撒加的薄唇间吐出，如同最诡秘的魔咒般，一下子就将加隆束缚在当中，他想要挣脱，但已经来不及了……  
加隆的双眼里一时间充盈着某种难以言说亦难以形容的情感，他的眼神渺远却又迷离，仿佛正听见海妖们充满诱惑的美妙歌声。他的掌心里慢慢聚起闪耀着的金色小宇宙，紧接着，他低下头去，像个虔诚的信徒般凝视着自己的双手，然后喃喃重复撒加刚才说出的那两个单词：“Galaxian Explosion……”  
就像是念动了无解的咒语，巨大的力量猝然发出，弥漫的海雾遮蔽了沉落的太阳，腥咸的海水味环绕在他们周围，无数岩石粉末如同一场急雨般纷纷落下。

加隆沉默地看着这一切，许久之后才转身面对着“撒加”：“为什么要告诉我……”  
“为什么？”那个在他看起来熟悉而又陌生的“撒加”大笑起来，“因为这是属于我们的招数啊，加隆！”  
“我……们……吗……”加隆难以抑制地颤抖了一下，一时之间竟然无法再言语，他像是看见了秘藏的珍宝般凝望着那张与他如此相似的脸孔——这场景和这说辞他实在太熟悉了，因为在过去的十五年中，他已不知道有多少次在梦中想象着这些，后来，当他偷学到了幻胧拳之后，甚至试过对自己反复地用出这种制造诡异幻境的招数，只希望能听见撒加亲口对他说一次“我们”……  
然而，现在……  
加隆勉力平复了心情，沉默地看着对面的人。  
现在，他的确听到了自己想听的话，但这是真实的吗？他怎么知道这不是撒加加诸给他的梦幻世界？如果这一切都是真实，那又是为什么……面前这个“撒加”看起来并不是他所想要的那一个？

“你怎么了，加隆？”“撒加”走过来，用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，忽然很认真地说：“加隆，你知道星楼吗？”  
“……听说过……”加隆轻轻地说，这样的“撒加”几乎要令他无所适从。  
“女神降生的第七日，教皇要去星楼上，为她占卜星命……”低沉而磁性的嗓音在他耳边说道，听起来就像是恶魔的蛊惑。  
“我知道。”加隆扬起了脸，“你要做什么……撒……加……”  
他费了很大力气才再次叫出那个名字。连他自己也无法解释，为何他怎样也无法厘清，面对这个人的时候，“撒加”这两个字都变得如此陌生。  
“我要趁这个时候……先去杀了教皇，然后，去杀了女神。”  
大逆不道的话语从那两片薄唇间轻描淡写地说出，加隆的瞳孔骤然收缩：“你说……什么？”  
“别露出那么惊讶的表情，加隆，别告诉我……你从来没有这么想过？”  
“我……”加隆一时语塞，他疑惑地看着“撒加”的脸，终于慢慢地展开一个淡漠的微笑：“你会被他阻止的。”  
“什么？”泛着血色的瞳孔里闪过烈焰似的怒意，“被那个‘没种的家伙’？哈，你真是杞人忧天！如果他不是也这样想，你觉得……我会站在这儿和你说话吗？”  
“……好，就算你能做到……”加隆的蓝眼睛里完全平静下来，他的声音几乎像刚才来找他的那个“撒加”一样淡漠，“然后呢？”  
“然后？”  
“杀了女神，杀了教皇之后……”  
“这还用问吗？！到了那个时候，这世界就是我们的！”那人狂妄地笑起来，伸出手把玩加隆的头发，复又放下，“加隆，你看起来忧心忡忡啊！这难道不是你一直希望的吗？”  
“……我们……”加隆轻轻地重复着那两个字，许久之后，他终于下定决心般抬起了眼，那双深蓝色的眼睛里漫过了决意倾身一赌的孤注一掷：“我们……又到底是谁呢？”  
“我就是这圣域的教皇！而你，就是理所当然的双子座黄金圣斗士！”  
“……不，我不是问这些，我不想听这些无谓的头衔，我只想听你告诉我，真到了那个时候，你会是谁？会是撒加，还是史昂？我呢？我是加隆，还是……撒加？”

一阵令人尴尬的沉默忽然在他们之间扩散开来。

最终，还是加隆打破了这沉默：“我看错了啊……”他叹息着说道，“竟然……还是那个老家伙赌赢了。”  
“……你在……说什么？”撒加的声音里有微微的颤抖，当加隆再次看向他的脸孔时，那种一直以来无比熟悉的感觉似乎又回来了。  
加隆轻轻地笑了，虽然，那笑容看起来是从未有过的疲倦和忧伤，那几乎……像是个“专属于撒加”的表情。  
“没什么……”他喃喃说道，“没什么……”  
加隆就那么样微笑着，一个字一个字地说道：“撒加，你知道……星楼吗？”

杀了教皇。  
杀了女神。

很久很久之后，在又一个无法成眠的夜晚，回到教皇厅的撒加摘下那冰冷沉重的血色面具，望着窗外的冰蓝色玉轮，再次想起了加隆那天的话。  
那时候的他……到底有一种什么样的感觉呢？  
那就像是……加隆用一把锋利的匕首划开了他的胸膛，清楚地看到了刻印在他心脏上的每一个字，然后，他就用那么平静而淡漠的语调把它们剜了出来……每读出一个字音，就仿佛又在他心脏上多划了一刀，撕心裂肺，痛彻骨髓，鲜血汩汩流淌，在脚下汇成一面圆镜，让他在里面清晰看到幽暗森寒的地狱，看到自己魔鬼般的面孔。

而他呢？他究竟……做了什么呢？

回过神的时候，加隆已经倒在地上，却仍然那样微笑着，令他心生寒意的微笑，深蓝色的眼睛就像是能吞噬万物的大海，又像是交叠的异次元空间，足以将他的肉体割裂、将他的灵魂剥离，他只觉得头痛欲裂，仿佛下一秒就会死去。

加隆抹去嘴角的血迹，慢慢站起身来：“的确啊……哥哥从小就是由善良之神养育的……”他微笑着说，声音平静而且淡漠，“我们虽然是孪生兄弟，但却像是天使和恶魔……不过，”他毫不退缩地看进撒加的双眼：“我了解哥哥你的内心，也和我一样，充满了罪恶。”  
“你……胡说……”撒加毫无底气地反驳着，他太清楚，心中那道防线已然溃塌了，但是……但是为什么……为什么加隆他什么都知道，他什么都能掌控，而自己却……  
“加隆，我不会放过你这样的恶魔！我要亲手把你囚禁起来！”  
“斯尼昂海岬的岩石牢房么？”加隆始终微笑着，那个神情就像是铭刻般留在了撒加未来十三年的日日夜夜，他微笑着问道：“你要代替女神惩罚我，是不是？”  
“是的，加隆！”撒加愤怒地答道，“但是，我无法代替女神宽恕你，你要靠神的力量才能走出来。等到你消除了心中的邪恶，女神就会来挽救你了……”  
“多谢提醒，我亲爱的……哥哥！”

两人之间隔着冰冷的栏杆，加隆看着撒加，突然像是看到了滑稽戏的精彩末尾一样，无比放肆地大笑起来，撒加的脸色越发苍白，仿佛要逃离般匆匆转身离开，在他身后，加隆的低吼混着海浪拍岸的声音，一字字传来：  
“撒加！你这伪君子！我看你能把那邪恶的心隐藏多久！用自己的力量去得到想要的东西有什么不对？！撒加！我的声音会永远在你的耳边回响……总有一天你会看清，你自己的原形……也是邪恶的啊……”

然而，当撒加的背影最终消失在他的视线里时……加隆却脱力般慢慢滑坐在一块突出的岩石上，紧紧地闭起了双眼，他的身体颤抖得就像是一枚深秋中的枯叶。


	13. Chapter 13

【不懂那星星为何会坠跌】

夜。万籁俱寂。  
冷月清辉笼罩圣域，寥落的星星发出青白色的光。  
匆匆的足音叩响那些古老的理石，一路延伸向上。  
艾俄洛斯走进了教皇厅。

“教皇大人，”年轻的射手座单膝跪倒，“深夜召唤我前来，不知有什么要事？”  
“艾俄洛斯啊，”苍老的声音念动那个名字，教皇深深叹息，“我有一件事情要拜托给你。”  
“不敢，请您吩咐。”  
“明晚此时，请务必守在女神殿，守在女神身边。”

寂静的深夜里，每一个字都仿佛带了魔力，轻轻落在石质的地面上，敲出微细的回音，牵动得皮肤都随着轻颤。  
“……您为何要这样说？”射手座的黄金圣斗士带着些忧虑和不解扬起了脸，“难道您预感到会有人对女神不利？”  
“不……女神的未来，以及我们将要面对的未来，是我将要去星楼占卜的内容。”教皇沉沉地说道，他透过那血色的面具看着艾俄洛斯，不知为什么，竟仿佛在那张年轻英俊的脸上也看见一片血光。  
“那您又为什么要做那样的吩咐呢？”  
“艾俄洛斯啊，”教皇慢慢地站起身来，“请答应我这个请求吧！”  
“……”射手座微皱起眉，沉默了片刻之后终于展颜露出令人宽心的微笑：“好的，教皇大人，既然您都已经这样说，那么，请您放心，我一定会按照您的吩咐，守护在女神身边。”  
“谢谢你，艾俄洛斯。”教皇走过他身边，一直走到大门那里才又停下，并没有转身，只是随意提及般问道：“你也察觉到那个小宇宙了，是吗？”  
“您是指……”艾俄洛斯也站起身来，他望着那逆光中的背影，恍然发觉如今他眼里的教皇似乎已与当年将他和艾欧里亚接回圣域的那个人……大不相同……  
不知从什么时候起，岁月的无情之手抚过了那人的腰背，将一颗名为“衰老”的诅咒种子深深埋进那具身体，层层盘剥他的精力，直到今天，即便只看着他的背影，也已能感觉到那人到底有多么辛苦，又有多么疲倦。

艾俄洛斯深深呼吸，继续问道：“您是指……那个与双子座撒加极为相似的小宇宙吗？”  
“双子座……”教皇用苍老的声音重复了一遍，忽然发出一声轻笑，乍听起来似乎含着一丝讥诮，但或许是因为周遭实在太过安静了，艾俄洛斯竟觉得自己立刻听出，那声笑里蕴含着太多其他的情绪，甚至有些许的期待，以及羡慕。  
“教皇大人，”艾俄洛斯提高声音：“您还有什么要吩咐我去做的吗？或者……您还有什么其他的事情要告诉我？”  
“……”教皇沉默了，然后他迈动脚步，慢慢走出了教皇厅，那苍老的声音像是无数飘落的尘埃般消散在夜风里，“没有了……艾俄洛斯……”他轻轻说道，“剩下的事情……需要你亲眼去看，亲耳去听，亲身……去经历……总之，你要记住……这世上有句话……叫做……愿赌服输……”

艾俄洛斯疑惑地皱着眉，此时的他还并不知道，教皇口中所说的，究竟是谁的赌局，而他自己……最后又成了谁的赌注。

***

星楼是教皇代替女神观察星象占卜大地吉凶的场所，连圣斗士也不准任意进入。  
这里是大地上最接近天的地方。

史昂站在星楼上，透过面具看着星辰寥落的天空，他的瞳孔渐渐收缩，在遥远的天际，那从神话时代起就据说不曾移动的北极星又已然稍稍地偏斜了一点距离。

“圣战之前，北极星会移动……当女神的封印消失，邪恶出现，也就是圣战的时刻……”  
前任教皇的话语突然萦回在脑海，史昂略略分了神，然而他很快便反应过来，猛地转回了身。

“啊！撒加……你虽然身为黄金圣斗士……但也不能随便进入这祭坛……”

一身金质战衣的十五岁少年傲然而立，忽然吹起的冰冷夜风拂动他的海蓝色长发，那双深湛的海色双眸里闪动起意味不明的光芒。  
他静静地看着教皇，确切地说，是静静地观察着那血色的面具，然而，他的目光却仿佛穿透了那厚重而神秘的金属，看透了面具后的那个老人。  
少年静默着，忽而慢慢勾动嘴角，露出了微笑。  
那并非撒加惯常展示的笑容，而显然是下定了某种决心，或者，准备做出某种即便万劫不复亦是在所不惜的尝试。

少年缓缓开口，声音高傲而清透，如那孤寒月光般碎落一地。  
“的确，别人不能进来，而我……是不同的吧。我一向被称为神的化身，为什么不能来？”  
史昂几乎愣住了，面对那种天赋的骄傲和理所当然，他竟然瞬间无话可答，那少年的气魄就仿佛一轮意欲跃出洋面的朝阳，相较之下，他自己就像是不断沉落的夕阳般悲哀无力得无可挽回。然而……  
谁又能说清，他的今日……不是这少年的明日呢？

史昂勉强地稳回心神，重新开口道：“……撒加，这里只有教皇才能进入。你来有什么事？”  
听到那个问题，少年眼中瞬间掠过了无法掩盖的愤怒：“我说过，我被所有人当做神一样的羡慕着……”他微微扬起下颌，盯着史昂说，“但……为什么我不是下任教皇？”  
那声音难以抑制地提高了，少年向前走了两步，眼神已像是盯住了猎物的猛禽般令人胆寒，“你说艾俄洛斯仁智勇兼备，是所有圣斗士中最适当的人选，我真没想到，如你这般的前辈，竟然也只以仁智勇做标准……难道你看不到，从各方面说，我都要胜过艾俄洛斯吗？！”

“……既然……你这么问了……”  
史昂忽然也笑了，他的声音终于轻松起来，甚至迎着撒加走了几步，就站在他面前，站在他只需抬起手，就能够触碰到的地方，面具后的绯色眼睛里，闪过了一种纠结复杂的神色，但很快就融化为一片令人动容的释然。  
史昂凝望着面前那张无比年轻、无比骄傲的脸，十几年来，第一次，他那么清楚地看清了这个孩子的内心和欲望，那双深蓝的眼睛终于不再是一道无解的谜题。  
不知道为什么，有那么一瞬间，史昂竟然觉得一阵发自内心的轻松和欣慰。

“既然你已经这么问了，撒加，”他近乎慈祥地笑着答道，就像是全然不知说出这番话后的结果，语气淡然却又恳切，仿佛是长辈对晚辈的贴心教诲，“我就告诉你吧……”

史昂倒在血泊里的那一刹那，撒加的长发舞动，如同最深湛的海水，映出了点点细碎的月光。  
他整理好自己身上的教皇袍，俯瞰着静夜中的圣域，露出了君临天下般的笑容。  
自那宽大的袍袖里，一张纸片飘然而落，落在那具可怖的尸体旁边，被心脏处汩汩流出的鲜血瞬间染透了……  
撒加俯身，用两根手指拈起那张纸片，上面的字迹已开始变得模糊不堪，一行行复杂的字符绘成了血色的难解图画，而右下角的特殊印章，则昭示着这纸片的高贵和神圣……  
——那竟分明是前代女神留下来的最后话语。

撒加轻笑了一声，放开手指，任那血染的纸片散进夜风，很快就消失了痕迹。

因此，他没能看到，那张纸片上最后被血浸染的一行字：  
“……过度克制，过度沉溺，过度执着……”  
听起来，竟如此像是关于他一生的谶言。

***

“加隆……”  
森寒的月色里，熟悉的声音唤着他的名字，加隆猛地惊醒，条件反射般起身，只当是自己做了梦，眼中却撞进了那熟悉的身影……  
“撒……加？”  
那熟悉的名字无法阻止地从唇缝里吐出，加隆像是有些无法相信眼前所见似的，慢慢后退了两步。  
“是我。”

回答他的声音虽然无比熟悉，却也带着从未有过的疲惫，而且……  
加隆定定看着他的兄长……裹在如夜般漆黑的教皇袍中的兄长……

“你终于做了啊，撒加，”加隆耸了耸肩膀，“成功了吗？你知道，我在这里……”他微微垂下双眼，复又抬起，看着那张熟悉的面孔，“什么都感觉不到。”  
“如你所料……”撒加轻轻地说，“加隆，一切……都如你所料。”  
“那个小女婴呢？那个传说中的女神转世……”加隆看着他的眼睛，“她也死了吗？”  
“不，艾俄洛斯……将她带走了。”  
“艾俄洛斯？”加隆皱眉，“他为什么刚巧会在那里？”  
“……我派了修罗去追他。”撒加并没有回答他的问题，就好像他也知道，加隆事实上并没有真的向他提问。  
“修罗？……哦。”加隆像是个帮他筹谋的军师一样，露出极为认真思考的表情，“那很好啊，他是最忠诚的战士，只要你给艾俄洛斯冠上背叛的罪名……”  
“是的，正是那样……”撒加轻轻说道，他看着加隆，犹如已经死去的教皇曾看着他那般，像是在打量无解的谜题，他几乎有些困惑地问：“加隆，你没有什么其他的话要对我说吗？”  
“……什么话？”加隆带着无所谓的神情看着撒加，“撒加，如今我对你说什么，也无法改变已经发生的事实吧？”他有些自嘲地笑起来，“说实话，撒加，如果你没有来，或许我每天都会在这里期盼，期盼着你会回心转意，回来放我出去……然而现在……”  
他盯着撒加的双眼：“然而现在，你真的来了，我便知道，你不会放我了。”

撒加的瞳孔骤然收缩，加隆却大笑起来：“撒加，你不会允许我和你一起的……无论哪一个你，都不会，是不是？即便……即便是我自己心甘情愿……与你同罪！”  
望着撒加瞬间苍白起来的脸色，加隆忽然抢步上前，从漠然阻隔着他们的栏杆间探出手臂，抓住了撒加的衣领，用力将他拉向自己，狠狠地吻上了他那略显冰冷的嘴唇，近乎疯狂地蹂躏着那双唇瓣，吸吮着他的舌，仿佛要将他的味道永远地记取在心里。

“你走吧，撒加……”加隆慢慢放开手心里的衣料，转身背靠在栏杆上，“别逼我说些难听的话……”  
“加隆……”  
“不要试图说服我接受你那所谓的‘宽恕’或是‘拯救’，更不要劝我和你一起放弃自己，放弃现在的身份，去假扮成别人……”加隆轻笑，他的声音里第一次有了某种决绝，某种成熟，某种傲然的意气，“你记住，撒加，你记住……我绝不会死……总有一天……总有一天，我会重新站在你面前……将你从那个盛大的牢笼里拖出来，让你再也无法忽略我，让所有人都看到我……真正地承认我的存在。”  
身后的人仿佛压抑了呼吸……并没有对他的这番宣言再做任何回答。

听着那熟悉的脚步声再次远去，加隆紧紧握拳，却始终都没有回过头去，而在他的脚踝处……海水渐渐开始涨潮了。

FIN


End file.
